Limbo
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Ariadne chose to miss the kick in order to help Cobb find Saito. Limbo is a bounderless place where almost anything can happen. And Cobb knows the risks, but Ariadne will soon find them out for herself. Thank you for the reviews! Chapter 13 Up! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_

_This idea practically fell out of my head this morning. _

_Most of this chapter is my version of the last scene in Limbo, from the movie. But the next chapter will be completely new. _

_I am planning on taking their relationship slow, so please do not expect for them to kiss any time soon. I want their romance to be real, even though they are stick in Limbo. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

Her hands grabbed at his face "So, choose. Choose to be here. Choose me."

Cobb couldn't look away from his wife's eyes. They were transfixed on her as he whispered "You know what I have to do. I have to get back to our children because you left them." Mal's eyes widened slowly as he continued "Because you left us."

She barely let him speak when she spoke strongly "You're wrong." Her hands slide off of him, as she accused "You're confused. Our children are here." She turns her head and Dom watches her for a moment. "And you'd like to see their faces again, wouldn't you?"

Ariadne looks down at the ground momentarily. She was taking a deep breath, fighting the urge to shout at Mal for the torture she was causing Dom.

He whispered "Yes. But I want to see them up above, Mal."

Ariadne couldn't help but let out a small smile. He still knew what reality was.

Mal smirked and shook her head lightly, while asking "Up above?" She moved her body closer to him as she continued "Listen to yourself-" His face round and full of sorrow as he listened to his wife speak "These are our children. Watch."

In an instant, she turned her head and called out to the shadows of his children playing in the background "James! Phillipa!"

Cobb's lured his eyes away from the scene, resting his head in between his hands as he spoke "Please, those aren't my childr-"

Mal's voice interjected "You keep telling yourself that but you don't believe it."

Dom spoke bluntly this time "No-"

"And what if you're wrong? What if _I'm _what's real?"

Dom removed his hands from his face and closed his eyes, as she continued "You keep telling yourself what you know, but what do you believe? What do you feel?"

"Guilt-" His voice became rough, as his eyes peered away from his children."I feel guilt, Mal." Cobb shook his head and spoke again "No matter what I do-" and then he turned his head to the projection to his wife, never looking into her eyes "No matter how hopeless I am, no matter how confused- that guilt, is always there reminding me of the truth."

His head turned to her slowly, her dark eyes watching him as she asked "What truth?"

His eyes were burning into hers now. He had to say it "That the idea that caused you to question your reality, came from me."

"You planted the idea in my mind."

Ariadne's face fell pale and her lips parted "What is she talking about?"

Cobb's eyes immediately went to his left "The reason I knew inception was possible was because...I did it to her first. I did it to my own wife."

Ariadne couldn't understand and so she asked in a mere whisper "Why?"

Memories flashed in Cobb's mind as he explained "We were lost in here. I knew we needed to escape but she couldn't accept it. She had locked something away, something deep inside, a truth that she had once known, but chose to forget. She couldn't break free. So, I decided to search for it. I went deep into the recess of her mind and found that secret place. I broke in and I planted an idea. A simple little idea that would change everything. That her world wasn't real."

Dom continued, his eyes softening "And I never knew that idea would grow in her mind like a cancer. That even after you woke- that even after you came back to reality, that you continued to believe your world wasn't real. That death was the only escape."

Mal was crying now and she spoke "You infected my mind."

"I was trying to save you-"

"You betrayed me. But you can make amends. You can still keep your promise. We can still be together. Right here." She was nodding as he stared into her eyes. "In the world we built together."

Ariadne listened to them speak to each other about their love. A love that she would never fully understand. She heard Cobb agree to her wishes and she couldn't believe her ears.

She ran to the balcony and picked up Fischer and held him to her "Cobb, he's here." Her voice was strained, Dom could hear her struggle to hold him up.

Cobb kissed his wife's hand as he heard Ariadne scream in the background "It's time! You have to come now!"

Mal smiled for a moment and Cobb spoke "Take Fischer with you."

"You can't stay here to be with her." Ariadne felt like crying. He couldn't do this _now_. He couldn't leave her.

And what Cobb said next, surprised Ariadne's ears "I'm not. Saito is dead by now, that means he's around here somewhere. That means I have to find him."

Ariadne took a deep breath in, as he continued "I can't stay with her anywhere because she doesn't exist."

"I'm the only thing you do believe in." Mal's voice was cruel and sharp.

"I wish," Dom started, shaking his head again "I wish more than anything but I can't imagine you with all your complexity, with all your perfections, and all your imperfection." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

Ariadne bent over Fischer and asked softly "You alright?" He slightly nodded in response.

Cobb stared at his shadow of a wife and continued "Look at you, you're just a shade. Your just a shade of my real wife."

Mal's hands slowly reached over to the knife on the table, her fingers running across the blade as he spoke "You're the best that I can do but I'm sorry, you're just not good enough."

Mal picked up the knife in her hands and stabbed Cobb in the stomach, repeatedly while shouting "I am real-" and she stopped as Ariadne fired a shot into her chest.

Cobb turned around to face her, his face falling blank, as he asked "What are you doing?"

Ariadne held the gun in her hands tightly, trying to stop herself from shaking as she replied a familiar answer he had told her "Improvising."

Dom watched her kick Fisher off the balcony, and as he fell, he understood exactly what she was doing.

Ariadne pointed the gun at Mal again, she wanted to get rid of her once and for all but Dom stopped her, waving his hands as he shouted "No more! Don't!"

Ariadne moved the gun down slowly, panting hard.

"Get yourself out of here!" Cobb screamed at her, as she held herself to the pole to her right.

She held on tightly and shouted back "No, Cobb!"

Cobb bent down over his wife and held her to him and then he shouted at Ariadne "I'll look for Saito!"

She held on tightly to the pole, her head shaking at him "Let me help you!"

Dom looked down into his wife's eyes and she was shaking her head. Cobb looked back up at Ariadne and screamed through the blazing winds "Go! You'll miss the kick!"

Ariadne pulled herself towards the living room, her small body being picked up by the wind in many moments. But she held her ground and shouted back "Cobb! I won't let you lose yourself!"

She held onto the table with both her hands and Cobb watched her with strange eyes. Why the hell was she staying? Did she not trust him enough? Well, he hadn't really given her enough reason to trust him. The conclusion was reasonable.

He turned his attention back to his wife, who had tears streaming down her face. "I have to let you go."

"But you promised we would grow old together." She hissed out, her head on his lap.

Ariadne looked away from the scene. It was too intimate for her eyes, she decided.

"But we did, honey." His voice was soft and sweet as he rubbed her face with his finger "You just can't remember."

Mal's eyes slowly closed and her body suddenly fell cold.

Cobb held in his tears, as he held onto his dead wife and whispered "I love you."

Ariadne watched the horizon as it slowly became a bright blue again. The sun started to beam all around her and she smiled. She shouldn't be smiling she realized, she had missed the kick. And now she was stuck here but she had to help Cobb bring Saito back.

Once the storm cleared up. Mal's body faded away as well and the only thing that was left was the archiecture of the building and Cobb and Ariadne.

Cobb stood up and took a deep breath in while looking at Ariadne.

She stood up as well, letting her hand reach out to touch his arm "I'm sorry-" she started but he shook his head at her, and moved his head to one side.

"Let's find Saito." Cobb ordered.

Ariadne let her head nod slowly before she followed Cobb into the elevator again. She really hoped that she made the right choice. After all, Limbo could be a haunting place. A place where her dreams could become her reality.

And she turned to Cobb for a moment, her mouth turning into a small smile. No, she or Cobb would never let that happen. Limbo wasn't strong enough for them both.

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you like my idea for the plot._

_I also hope you continue reading because everything new and original is going to happen in the following chapters._

_This story is dedicated to the wonderful 'whysosiriusblack45' who is an amazing artist who dedicated her Cobb/Ariande art work to me. I hope you enjoy it._

_Please Review to let me know if I should continue. _

_Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:_

_I am so extremely thankful for all the great reviews for the first chapter! _

_I am very happy you all like the twist in the ending. Well, I hope you like this chapter too!_

_Please remember to review!_

**Chapter 2**

If there was one adjective that could describe the elevator ride, down to the lobby level, it was docile. Ariadne was expecting Cobb to ask her questions, intrude her mind, like she had done to him on countless occasions. But he had done the exact opposite. He kept quiet and to himself, acknowledging her only when he held the exit door open.

She wanted to whisper a 'thank you' to him, but she knew that this was no time for manners. They had to find Saito so that they could wake up in the real world. It wouldn't talk too long, would it?

She followed Cobb, as he walked down the pathway and shook her head at her thought. No, it wouldn't. Two heads were always better than one. They would be out of there in no time flat. Well, at least she hoped.

Cobb suddenly stopped, his eyes transfixed to his right side. Ariadne asked baffled "Hey, why are we stopping?" But when she turned her head to the same direction, she saw Mal's child hood home vanish into thin air.

Ariadne took a few steps towards Cobb and asked "Did you do that?"

Cobb shook his head and answered "Not exactly."

Ariadne scoffed at the familiar words and at the fact that Dom started walking again, leaving her unsatisfied and speechless.

"Hey-" she called slightly after him, he steadying his pace to hers. She asked in a soft tone "What do you mean by that?"

Dom turned to look at Ariadne and replied "We're in Limbo, Ariadne. Mal had constructed that building and now she's gone. And well, so is everything else she ever built."

He waved his hands around, pointing to the empty spaces that were once buildings. The majority remained but Ariadne could still feel a vast difference in the area and in the air.

"Let's head that way." Cobb spoke, breaking the silence. He had said goodbye to his wife once and for all but that didn't mean that he didn't love her. It pained him to see every architectural treasure she had made disappear around him.

"Do you know where Saito is?" Ariadne asked, the beach and ocean coming into her eye view.

Cobb shrugged his shoulders once and answered her question truthfully "There is no possible way to know for sure. This place is limitless."

"Oh great and I thought this was going to possible," Ariadne muttered sarcastically under her breath, as they made it to the brim of the beach.

Cobb sank his shoe wearing feet into the sand, touching Ariadne's arm just for a moment as he whispered "Nothing is impossible, Ariadne." And then he let go of her and started to walk into the middle of the beach.

Ariadne placed her right hand above her eyebrows, her hands acting as a shield against the blazing sun as she watched him stare upwards, at the falling buildings.

She made her way to him, her feet plopping a few meters away from him as she took a deep breath in. She wasn't going to lie, she was not only dying of thirst but her feet were starting to hurt her. And they had just begun walking.

"Are you thirsty?" Dom asked as he observed her carefully. He noticed the way she was panting and holding her chest, as if she was in dire need of a refreshment.

She nodded once, curious as to what they were going to do for food and water. Shelter they had, but the necessities? Would they have nothing to drink but salt water?

Ariadne watched his eyes close for a moment and his knuckles tighten. What the hell was he doing? Was he trying to make a water bottle appear? _Oh._ He was trying to perform a miracle. Ariadne wanted to laugh as he tightened his eyes, his nostrils flaring.

"What are you-?" She started but he interrupted her by raising a finger upwards, as if, to silence her.

"Okay." Dom opened his eyes, his mouth a small smile.

"Okay?" Ariadne asked, her eyebrows lifting in a confused manner.

He pulled on her arm for a moment, leading her to the ocean. _Oh._ He did want them to drink salt water.

Cobb let go of her and placed his hands together, as if to form a small bowl. He lifted his hands to his mouth and took a drink, sighing in pleasure as the cold water hit his lips.

"Are you insane? You can't drink that. Do you know how sick you could get?" Ariadne accused him, stomping her foot on the sand like an angry child. He could not die. She would not be left alone here to find Saito, all by her lonesome.

Cobb wanted to laugh but he held it in while saying "Just trust me."

His blue eyes glared at her for a moment and she sighed, slightly dramatically, as picked up some of the water and drank from it. Her eyes widened as she realized that the water was icy cool and fresh- _not _salty.

"How did you do this?" Ariadne was shocked. When they had come out of the water, it was not fresh water.

Cobb smirked at her and bent down over the water while replying "Limbo is here for us to change. We can do what we want with it." He lifted some of the water and splashed his face with it. He wasn't going to lie, he was dying of heat. Well, he could always change that too.

He bent down to see Ariadne copying him, taking the water and freshening herself up and then he smiled. Well, maybe he would let Ariadne do it one day. They were going to be together for quite some time. He had never went looking for another person in Limbo before. The last time, he had all he needed. Except for reality, of course.

"How long do you think its going to take us to find him?" Ariande asked, her figure slowly standing up and looking down at him.

Dom bit down on his bottom lip and looked out onto the horizon. The sun hadn't started to set. The day light would be significant for their search. He could change everything he wanted about this place except for the day structure. That he could not change. He had tried once with Mal and their results had been disastrous.

"I don't know, Ariande." He shook his head, standing up and continued "Days, weeks, months...maybe even years?"

He turned his back to her suddenly and her eyebrows knitted. "Years?" She asked loudly, making him turn to her once again.

"Yes, it all depends." His voice was soft. He wasn't worried, time went extremely fast in Limbo.

"You mean, I might be stuck here for years?" Ariadne asked, her voice shifting in power. She didn't mean to sound so harsh. She didn't want him to believe that she didn't want to be there with _him_. She did. She chose it.

"You're the one that wanted to stay." Cobb's blue eyes forced themselves upon her small brown ones. She didn't answer, so he asked softly "Why did you?"

Ariadne tore her eyes away from him and looked around her slowly. They needed to start walking. "Which way do we go?"

Cobb noted the fact that she didn't answer his question but she was right. They needed a direction. He breathed out quickly and said "Its your word against mine. You choose."

And she choose forward, along the beach path.

There was a silence for a few minutes. Neither of them spoke to each other because neither of them knew what to say. They just walked side by side, along the beach, the waves crashing far away from their bodies.

"So, if I can create what I want here," Ariadne finally broke the silence and continued "can I create a magic carpet that can take us anywhere we want?"

Dom chuckled at her question. Knowing the fact that she was joking. Maybe it was better that she was here. He wouldn't have liked to be alone.

"You can try." He responded as a larger wave crashed against the bottom of his pants, "But I don't think you will be very successful." He let out a two second smile at her and then focused his attention back on the long beach.

She smiled back at him and replied "Well, I thought I should ask, just in case." And they continued walking side by side for another few moments.

"You see that?" Cobb asked, his eyes gleaming at the spiral shaped building up ahead. Ariadne focused her eyes on the building, nodding slowly as he continued "I don't remember building that."

Ariadne's mouth dropped open as she said happily "Which means that someone _else _built it, right?"

Cobb nodded, trying to keep his hopeful emotions in tact. "It can't be all that simple, Ariadne."

"Or maybe it is." Ariadne stated, her arms crossing across her chest. He was not going to destroy this moment of hope for her.

Dom took a deep breath in and his eyes examined the building. The building did not look as if it was composed from Japanese architecture. It couldn't be Saito. Or maybe, it could?

"Cobb, let's go." Ariadne spoke lightly, tightening the muscles in her calves to get a good start on running.

Dom picked up his legs and ran towards Ariadne, not knowing if this was a good idea or not. If it wasn't Saito's land. They could be in big trouble.

xxx

Arthur's eyes popped open wide. He had awoken and he- couldn't breathe. He was under water and he couldn't breathe. He held his mouth closed and moved his arms around in a swimming motion, trying to get out of the van.

But two things caught his attention; Ariadne and Cobb. He moved himself towards their bodies, one hand on her and one of him. He started to scream angrily and worriedly. Why hadn't they responded to the kick?

But water was filling up his lungs. He needed to push himself out of the water. He swam upwards, cursing endlessly in his mind at both Cobb and Ariadne. But what he couldn't understand the most was, why didn't Ariadne wake up? Had she chosen to stay in Limbo with him?

He quickly looked down, seeing Saito's body laying still. The red blood encircling him. _Oh_. Maybe they stayed to find Saito. The only problem now was, would they ever come back?

xxx

"What is this place?" Ariadne asked, a hand flying through a branch of her long brown locks. Her eyes were examining the area. Almost everything was green, red and white. Those were three very strange colors to design architecture with.

"I'm not sure." Cobb's face was tough. The only thing that he was sure of was the fact that this couldn't be Saito's land. He wouldn't have chosen this layout and he would not have had enough time to build everything.

It looked like a giant town. Their were grocery stores and a shopping centre. He couldn't understand who could have built something like this. He knew that _he _never had.

Suddenly, a tall and slender woman dressed in a loose fitting dress came out one of the stores. She was holding a sewing needle in her hands. "Mi scusi, siete qui per la parte?"

Dom looked immediately over to Ariadne. The woman was speaking italian. He didn't know a word of it and from the look on Ariadne's face, she didn't either.

"I'm sorry?" Cobb asked, his eyes fixated on that needle.

"Oh, me sorry." She laughed, a very thick Italian accent coming from her mouth as she continued "I know no English." She held up a finger and went inside the store.

"Cobb, who is she?" Ariadne asked, moving her frame towards him, as if for protection.

"She's a projection from the mind that built this land." Dom answered her and then said "Come on." as he lead her towards the store.

"Ah, excuse me." A short brunette man with long eyelashes held the door open for both Cobb and Ariadne while saying "Please, excuse my-a daughter. She no speak too good." He smirked as he closed the door behind them.

Ariadne let her eyes roll around the shop. It was filled with formal wear. Anything from dresses to suits and high heels.

"You are here for Sig. Vito's gathering, yes?" The man smiled at both Cobb and Ariadne who tried to keep their expressions light.

"Yes." Ariadne quipped in, a small smile exiting her lips. Maybe Saito had been invited to the gathering too.

"Essi sono così sporco," the tall woman put her hand on Dom's shoulder, examining his sand ridden clothes.

Ariadne felt her muscles stiffen at the slight brush of contact between the two.

"My daughter is right. You two are-ah very dirty. Sig. Vito would not allow this." The middle aged man shook his head and sighed.

Dom took a few steps towards Ariadne and said "Well, Sig. Vito told us to come here and that you would fix us with new clothing for tonight's festivities."

The middle aged brunette man clapped his hands together from happiness and said "He said that? Well, this is a very good news. Yes. I will help." He smiled cheerfully and shouted "Maria! Per favore aiutatemi lei!"

Maria nodded in her father's direction and then took Ariadne by the shoulders and lead her towards the dressing room. "Yes, I ah-help you." Ariadne's eyes widened. Where they really going to high jack an Italian party? Cobb really seemed to have a death wish.

"And Sig, Paolo, that is ugh, me. Will help you, Sig- ugh, what is your name?" The man let out his hand for Cobb to shake.

Cobb took the hand in his and replied back "Please, just call me Dom."

"Domenico? Oh, yes. Like an Italian name, yes?" Paolo asked, his voice softening. "And your ugh- innamorata?" He slowly lead Cobb towards the back section of the store, where dozens of suits stood tall on mannequins. Who ever had imagined this place really loved fashion and the spoils of life, Cobb noted.

"My what?" Dom asked, he was confused at what he was asking him.

"Your, how you say- ah, girl?" Paolo smiled, a hand resting on Cobb's shoulder. "What is her name?"

Cobb couldn't help but chuckle. If he had told him her name, he defiantly would have not understood it. So, he smiled and replied "Just call her... Ari."

"Arianna? Yes, Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Paolo laughed loudly, causing Dom to laugh back with him.

Paolo pointed to the four suits in front of him while saying "Now, please choose." His voice had suddenly become really low.

"I'm not sure. Which one do you think?" Cobb asked, resting his hands by his sides.

"I think you should choose the girl." A dark voice suddenly came from behind him.

There were two men dressed in black suits with round sun glasses. "Let me go!" Ariadne shouted at the two men, who had a firm grip on her.

_Oh fuck._ "Let her go." Cobb's voice was calm. Who the hell did these projections think they were anyway? All he had to do was think of a gun and he could get themselves out of the situation in no more than two seconds flat.

Cobb started to picture a gun in his left pant pocket. _'Think of the feel of one' _he told himself. But nothing was happening. Why wasn't anything happening? _Shit! _How long has this Italian bastard been here anyway?

Paolo placed his hand on Dom's shoulder, pinching the skin in between his shoulder blades "Sig. Vito has not been expecting any new visitors. You lie to me."

Cobb glared at the short man for a moment. And then he turned his head back to Ariande for a moment, who was struggling to set herself free. But suddenly she stopped as she felt a gun on the middle of her back.

A tall blond haired man smiled from behind her "Principessa, would you please follow me?" Her eyes were wide. What the hell had they gotten themselves into? They were supposed to be looking for Saito, not being captured by projections!

"Take me too." Cobb announced, taking a step toward Ariadne, his hands in the air, as if he was surrendering. At this moment he was, but he wouldn't let anything happen to Ariadne. The pain in Limbo still felt real, even though it wasn't.

"Very well." The tall blond announced with a smirk on his face. "Take them to Vito." Cobb was pushed by one of the two large men into Ariadne. "Buona Notte." He whispered to them and then smacked them across their heads.

And then there was black.

_Authors Note:_

_Did I surprise you with the ending of this chapter? I really hope I did. _

_Please review to let me know if you like it so far. _

_PS. I am kind of basing this on 'Lost' to a certain point. So, its going to be a little more complex than my other story. But hopefully, you all will like it just as much. Maybe more? _

_Please Review!_

_Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you so much for the feedback! I am so happy you all are supporting my new story idea. It makes me a very happy camper :P _

_I got a few messages saying that there are no projections in Limbo. But to make it clear, yes there are. In the beginning and in the last scene with Saito and Dom, Saito's body guards are projections from his mind. So yes, there are projections in Limbo. Cobb is going to explain the rest in this chapter and future chapters LOL _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

_Please Review!_

**Chapter 3**

Ariadne's eyes fluttered open slowly, her senses hesitantly taking in a deep scent. What was that smell? It didn't small bad, it smelt refreshingly good and distinctively familiar. It was cologne. Cobb's cologne.

She moved her head slightly and looked to her right for a moment. She gasped in shock as she saw Cobb sitting beside her, his eyes closed shut. She wanted to reach over to him, to wake him up, but her hand was not letting her. She looked down, her fingers draping over the cool steel that was on her wrists. Oh shit. She was handcuffed.

She turned her attention to Cobb once again, her hand moving upwards as she realized that she was handcuffed to his right hand. She peered over him, her eyes immediately averting to the pole that his left hand was cuffed to. "Shit." Ariadne cursed, her right, and only free hand, pulled on his jacket.

"Cobb?" She asked softly, taking a quick look around the room. It was an empty room. Perhaps this Vito man had had intruding visitors often, or maybe he buit it once he had heard about their recent visit to the clothing shop.

"Cobb!" Ariadne's voice spoke his name harsher. He had to wake up and now. She didn't know how to create things yet here and they needed a key to these handcuffs.

"Please, Cobb. Wake up." How ironic to say, Ariadne couldn't help but realize. But she shook the thought away and placed her right hand on his face. She hoped that her warm temperature would cause him to wake up or at least respond to her cries.

Dom's eyes opened abruptly, the back of his head was still hurting tremendously.

"Thank god." He heard Ariadne mutter as she removed her hand from his face and continued "Are you alright?"

Cobb just nodded once and replied "Well, it could be worse." He suddenly felt the cold metal around both of his wrists and grunted. Never mind, he took it back. It couldn't be worse.

He took a look around at the room, it was painted in a dark green and it was completely empty. He sighed and looked over to Ariadne who had her free hand tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Where are we?" Ariadne asked, her voice low as if she was in deep thought.

"I am assuming we are in Vito's headquarters." Cobb replied, biting on his tongue. Fuck. This was a completely unnecessary interruption that should have been avoided. But no. Now they were stuck.

"So I am assuming that this is not Saito's location, right?" Ariadne questioned lowly. She wondered if there was anyone outside the door, listening to their conversation.

"Right." Cobb replied as he examined the room, nothing in his view to free them. Nothing. It was the perfect trap. Like 'Saw'. God, how he hated Arthur for making him watch those films.

"Well, hurry up and imagine a key or something to get us out. Saito needs us." Ariadne spoke the words quickly, turning her head to Cobb.

"There's something I haven't told you about this place, Ariande." Dom's voice was quiet and serious. He looked right into her eyes and continued "We can only create on our own land."

"What?" Ariadne asked, confused and angry. What did he mean by that exactly?

By the look on her face, Cobb decided that he should explain himself "This Vito man, he probably has been here for a very long time. Years, probably. He has built this entire empire and whatever he has built, he has complete control over."

Ariadne took a deep breath in and asked frantically "So, we're stuck here?"

"Yes, for now. At least."

Ariadne shook her head and sighed "What should we do?"

Dom looked over to his right and looked at Ariadne while replying "Wait. It's the only thing we can do."

Ariadne bit down on her bottom lip and stared at Dom for a moment, who was looking back at her. There was a slight silence and Cobb looked away from her, stretching his handcuffed hand on the pole to his left.

There was more silence and Ariadne knew that with silence, came boredom and with boredom, time did not pass as fast as they wanted it to.

"So, do you have any favorite bands?" Ariadne asked, a small smile on her face.

Dom couldn't help but chuckle at the random question. He turned to face her and replied "Yes, but you wouldn't know them."

Ariadne's eyebrows shot up at the accusation. "Try me." She spoke the words lightly. She knew all types of music and if she had to guess, Cobb was into the jazz type.

"I like 'The Beatles'." Dom spoke the words with a smile.

"You thought that I wouldn't know 'The Beatles'? Ariadne asked through a laugh.

Cobb shrugged his shoulders and replied "Well, I really didn't think your generation listens to that kind of genre."

"Well, I am not into the whole 'Jonas Brothers' scene, thank you very much." Ariadne giggled and continued in a more flat tone "No, I like 'The Beatles'. I really like that song, the- 'Don't Let Me Down'- one. It's my favorite."

Wow. Dom couldn't help but smile. That was his favorite too. How strange was that? It was one of those songs that had a timeless blues feel. It was great and he had to admit, he was surprised that Ariadne appreciated that type of art. "I am impressed."

Ariadne eyed him for a moment and asked in a defensive tone "Really, Cobb? Why?"

He knitted his eyebrows together while replying "It's not everyday that someone your age would rather talk about classic rock than hip hop."

Ariadne shrugged her shoulders once and whispered "Well, I'm not like other people my age." Dom stared at her for a moment, taking in her statement. She was right. She wasn't, at all. She licked her lips and asked, changing the subject "What's your favorite movie?"

Cobb thought for a moment. He honestly didn't know. "There are too many to choose from."

"I like 'Vertigo'." Ariadne casually cut in.

Dom's eyes went wide. He had heard of it, it was by Alfred Hitchcock. But, he had never seen it. "I've never seen it. I've heard it is pretty good."

Ariadne smiled and said in a happy tenor "Oh, its great. It's about this cop who falls in love with the woman he is supposed to be following around because she has been acting extremely strange. I think, if I remember correctly, she thinks that she is a dead woman from the 1800's-"

Dom's eyes widen as she continues "-Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is that the cop falls in love with her but then she dies. And a few months later, he finds this woman that looks like her and begs her to change her entire appearance so that he can be with the other woman, in a way."

Cobb's eyes narrow at Ariadne and then he says in a sad tone "That's depressing."

Ariadne shrugs her shoulders and says "Yes, well. In the end, she actually ends up dressing up like his ex because she falls in love with him too." She breathes out for a moment and continues "Never mind. Your right. It is depressing."

Cobb chuckles at her conclusion and looks over to her to see her laughing as well. He had to be honest, even though he was stuck in this room, handcuffed to a pole. He was actually enjoying himself.

"What's one of your favorites?" Ariadne asked, her head leaning against the wall. Cobb rearranged himself as well, so that he was completely facing her. His left hand stretching out as far he could.

Dom breathed out while replying "Well, I have two. One is 'Memento' and the other is 'The Diving Bell and the Butterfly." He watched her expression go blank. He snickered at her and said through a small laugh "You haven't heard of either of them, have you?"

Ariadne shook her head, her cheeks going red as his eyes locked on hers. Wow. She had never really noticed it before but his eyes were a shade of blue that she had never seen before.

Abruptly, the door swung open to reveal the two same large men from the clothing shop. They both had a gun each on their belts. Cobb and Ariadne turned their bodies and heads to the two men who were completely silent.

And suddenly a tall and semi-good looking man with green eyes and wide small walked in. He must of been in his early 40's and it showed. "Buona Sera." He smiled at two prisoners.

Cobb's eyes raised slightly at the greeting. It was a strange way to greet the two people you had your projections lock in a room together. No water and no food.

"I hope Pablo and Francesco did not hit-ah your head too hard. Yes?" The accent was so thick, neither Ariadne or Cobb understood the sentence fully. So, they both remained silent.

Vito walked slowly closer to the two, eyeing Ariadne for a moment. "Bella Ragazza," he winked at her and then turned to his bodyguards while saying "Hey! Please remove the handcuffs from the lady. She looks ugh- very hurt."

And one of the body guards nodded and took out the key from his pocket. Cobb's eyes widened at the object. He took in the measurements and color in his mind, registering it wholly.

The handcuff that was holding Cobb and Ariadne together opened and Ariadne pulled her hand out and started to massage her wrist.

"Mia ragazza povera." He tisked at her and bent down to her level, taking her wrist in his hand, wanting to massage it. But she pulled her hand away from him. She was not going to let this man touch her.

Vito smirked, clearly unsatisfied from her gesture. He tilted his head to the side and whispered at her "That is not very nice, Arianna."

Ariadne stood up to his level and replied in a firm tone "My name is Ariadne."

"Che?" Vito asked, clearly confused at the pronunciation of the name.

"Ariande" Cobb interjected, his face tense. He did not like where this was going.

"Oh, Domenico. I almost forget that you ah-still here." Vito laughed loudly, the body guards copying his action.

Cobb narrowed his eyes and looked up at the man while he spoke "Well, Domenico. Could you please ugh- tell me what you are doing in my city?" He whisked a hand on Ariadne, her shuttering at his grasp on her.

"We got lost." Cobb lied.

"Lost?" Vito asked, his expression curious. "Well, you told Sig. Paolo that you were invited to my dinner this evening."

Cobb suddenly took in the man's clothing. He was wearing a shiny silver suit with a black tie. He was definitely living up to the Italian man stereotype. Dom bit down on his bottom lip and nodded. There was no need to lie anymore.

"Well, both of you need ah- new clothes. But you are invited, of course." Ariadne's eyes locked on Cobb, smiling. This was their chance to escape.

"But you, Domenico. You will serve, yes?" Vito asked happily.

"Serve what exactly?" Dom asked, his eyes wide.

"The ah- food and the wine." Vito began to list the entire menu.

"You want us to be servers?" Ariadne asked, gulping. She had really thought that this was there chance to escape.

"No, bella. Him not ugh- you." Vito smiled, running a finger down her arm while continuing "You will be my guest of honor, yes?" His eyes were gleaming down at her. Guest of honor? What did that exactly entail?

"I would much rather serve." Ariadne spoke the sentence in a blunt tone. Her eyes glaring up at the man's face.

"No, I could not allow it." Vito smiled at her and then shouted loudly "Maria!" Maria? That was the woman from the shop, wasn't it?

She walked in holding a red dress in her hands while saying "Si, Vito?" Vito went up to her and whispered something in her ear. And she just nodded, her mouth forming a tiny small.

Ariadne watched as Maria walked up to her, holding the dress between her hands. They weren't going to force her to wear that, were they? "Yes, you will look molto bella Arianna." Vito exclaimed clapping his hands together. And then his grin fell straight off his face and he snapped.

The two body guards grabbed Ariadne by her arms and she tried to push them off her, struggling from their grasps. But their bodies overpowered her small frame and she was beginning to be dragged out the door. "Cobb!" She shouted as his blue eyes watched her.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Cobb's voice was loud and bitter, once the two men and Maria had taken Ariadne out of the room.

Vito bent down to his level and let out a playful grin. "Domenico, Domenico, Domenico." He giggled and continued "I promise not to lay a hurting finger on Arianna."

Cobb watched him carefully as he continued "You, on the other hand-" and then he slapped Cobb across the mouth, his fingernails smacking his lips. Tiny trickles of blood fell from his mouth as he held in the pain.

"We do not mean any harm. We are just looking for someone." Dom's voice was rough and tight. He could taste the blood on his lips as he spoke.

"We'll, I'm sorry but your quest ends ah-here." Vito stood up and then said in a falsetto tone "You will help serve tonight, Domenico. And when you are finished, you will come back into this room until I find another use for you." Vito started to walk away, his hands on his hips.

"And Ariadne?" Cobb asked, looking up and whipping his mouth with his free hand.

Vito stopped dead in his tracks and turned around while saying "Arianna? Well, I plan some very nice things for her. You know, its not everyday that ugh- a _real _woman visits me, here." And then he left the room, slamming the door shut.

But there was something about the way Vito said that sentence that made Dom realize three things. 1. Vito knew that he was Limbo 2. He didn't care and 3. Ariadne was in big trouble.

xxx

_(Real Time: Present: Aircraft)_

Arthur's eyes were glued to Saito. He knew that if Saito would wake up, so would Cobb and Ariadne. But they were still fast asleep on the aircraft and they only had one hour and fifty five minutes until landing.

He looked over at Eames who was drinking out of a bottle of tequila and rolled his eyes. He seemed not to care or to primarily believe that everyone was going to wake up from this. But Arthur was not too sure.

Time went extremely slow in Limbo and fast in the real world. It had only been five minutes since they had awakened but in Limbo that meant... he took a moment to make the calculations.

If twenty years in Limbo went an hour in the read world, than Cobb and Ariadne had been in Limbo for... 1.6 years already. _Fuck_. What the hell had happened in the last year? Or more importantly, did they still know that their world wasn't real?

xxx

_(Limbo Time: Flash forward 1.6 Years: Cobb's Land) _

Ariadne eyes opened to the sound of the shower running. She groaned and stretched out her arms. 'Damn Dom and his early morning showers', she cursed. Her hands draped across the white silk sheets and she peered around the room.

Her eyes immediately went to the bathroom and she resisted to destroy the walls around the shower so that she could see him _again_. She smiled and lifted herself up on her feet, her black night gown falling down her legs as she moved towards the bathroom door.

She opened it slowly, trying to keep her noise to a minimum. She wanted to finally get her revenge for waking her every morning with his loud early bird showers.

The entire mirror was filled with steam and she held in the chuckle that was tickling her throat. Dom always loved his showers extremely hot. Well, she could change that.

Her eyes glued to his naked shadow, hiding behind the white curtain. Her lips curled into a small smirk as she focused her attention on the shower head pouring out the hot water. And suddenly Cobb let out a scream, the water becoming agonizingly cold.

He closed the shower tap, opening the curtain to a laughing Ariadne. His eyes wide with shock as he watched her continue to laugh. She took a few steps towards him and said through a laugh "Ah, sweet revenge."

Cobb shook his head and laughed, turning the water back on with his mind. This time it was hot, just how he liked it. And then he turned back to Ariadne who was still laughing "It's not that funny."

But she just continued laughing. She finally got him back from waking her up every morning for the past few months, before even the sun rise.

He bit down on his bottom lip and turned his body to face her while saying through a laugh "Well, I guess there's only thing left for me to do-" and suddenly he leaped out of the shower and pulled Ariadne in with him. He held her to the wall, the hot water pouring over her night gown.

"Dom!" She shouted as his hands gripped her arms tightly, pushing her against the shower walls. His blue eyes fell down to her brown ones as his his hands lifted the soaking wet night gown over her head.

"You know that I hate morning showers." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his back. He was such a beautiful man that she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well-" Cobb's voice was low as he rubbed his hands down her bare backside "I think I could change that." And then he kissed her, his tongue devouring her mouth.

xxx

_(Limbo Time: Present: Vito's Land)_

"Red or white?" Cobb asked his voice sounding just as irritated as he presently was. He was holding two bottles in his hands, one of red wine and the other of white. He felt extremely annoyed with himself. He was asking projections what they wanted to drink, as if they really cared.

He had already examined the room fully. Their was a guard with a gun at each exit and entrance. Ariadne had not arrived at the party yet. And he was glad, when she did, he hoped to already have an escape plan.

"Blanco." A short and fat projection of a man declared. And Dom graciously or in actuality, sarcastically poured the man some white wine in his black coloured glass.

"You are doing a very fine job, Domenico." He heard Vito's voice from behind him and he turned around and thanked him with a faux smile.

Vito looked around his gold coloured ball room and asked "You like it?" Cobb didn't say anything to him and so Vito continued speaking "It is the color of Kings. It fits me molto bene, yes?"

And then he looked over to the entrance of the room and whispered "Mamma mia..."

Cobb's eyebrows shot up in confusion as he turned to the entrance as well to see Ariadne dressed in a bright red dress.

"Bella..." was all that Vito said as he walked towards her.

Cobb's eyes mimicked Ariadne's movement as he watched her. She looked... different. Too different, in fact.

Vito bent over to kiss Ariadne on the cheek and it was only then that Dom realized that she had been crying.

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Please Review!_

_Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you for all the amazing reviews I received from the last chapter. _

_I am very thankful for all of them._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

**Chapter 4**

Vito bent over to kiss Ariadne on the cheek and it was only then that Dom realized that she had been crying.

He placed both of the wine bottles, he was holding, on a low wooden table to his right and then quickly walked over to Ariadne.

"Are you alright?" He asked her lowly, his heart stinging as he saw that her eyes were red from her previous crying session.

She nodded once and was about to answer when Vito grabbed Ariadne's hand in his and spoke cruelly "Please, Principessa. We do not associate with those lesser than us." He then led Ariadne towards the large crowd of projections in the middle of the ballroom.

Ariadne's newly curled hair was placed into a loose bun and she had been given gold jewelry to wear. She hated all of it. She looked like one of those girls who she despised. The ones that wore so much make up that their face looked as if it was bought at the Halloween store.

Ariadne turned her head slowly to Cobb and mouthed the words "Help me," at him. Dom bit down on his bottom lip and gave her a quick smile to let her know that he would try to do as requested.

He looked down at himself, his new wardrobe fit him fine. The white collard shirt, black pants and black jacket were nothing compared to that dress and high heels Ariadne was being forced to wear. He could tell that with every step she took, she was cursing Vito profusely in her mind.

Vito suddenly lifted one of the wine glasses in his hands and held a knife in the other, tapping the bottom of the glass. He cleared his throat once the projections of dozens of people stopped murmuring to one another. "Buona Sera. I would like to say grazie to all of you beautiful people who came to mia festa." He smiled and lifted his glass, dropping his knife to the floor.

Cobb memorized the spot. If he was lucky enough, Vito would forget about it and he could steal it. Vito grinned happily and draped an arm around Ariadne as he continued "It is my pleasure to introduce you all to my ospite d'onore, my guest of honor, the molto bella Arianna."

Ariadne let out a fake smile as Vito took her hand in his and kissed it. Ariadne's eyes closed at the contact of his lips on her skin. She felt disgusted with herself.

Dom, in that moment, wanted to strangle Vito. But he couldn't, one of the guards would kill him. They needed to find Saito. He couldn't risk any personal affiliation or conflict. So, he just stared at Vito as he raised a cheer to himself and to his wonderful but very _unreal _guests.

He then led them into the other room where everyone sat down around the large and bronze table. Vito was on one end and another chair was next to him. Cobb wanted to take the opportunity to talk to Ariadne, see what had happened, or maybe if there was a way to escape.

He walked up behind her and pulled out her chair for her, his eyes burning into hers as he said "Please, sit."

Ariadne watched him with surprised eyes as she sat down on the velvet chair. Velvet chairs? What an odd choice.

Vito chuckled and turned his attention to Cobb while saying "Domenico, how awfully kind of you to seat mia dolce ragazza." Dom half smiled, his attention to Ariadne who placed her hands on her lap.

"Could you pour me some wine, Cobb?" Ariadne asked, her eyebrows raising up at him. Vito nodded to Dom who grabbed a bottle of wine from the table. He bent over Ariadne and suddenly, an idea hit him. He let the bottle slip through his fingers and it poured on the white satin table cloth.

"Cretino" Vito cursed at Dom, hitting his shoulder with force.

Cobb lowered his head to Vito and whispered "I'm sorry. Let me get a few paper towels to clean it up." And with that he was gone into the kitchen, one of the guards showing him where the paper towels were.

Vito grabbed Ariadne's hand in his and rubbed it softly but she immediately pulled away, her face tensing. "Please stop." She spoke the request bluntly. She did not want to be touched by this man anymore.

"Have you thought about the deal, Arianna?" Vito asked, directly into her ear.

Ariadne nodded once and she was about to respond when Cobb bent over her, paper towels in hand.

He dropped one onto her lap, when Vito was looking away. His voice went soft as he whispered into her ear "Hide it." She did as she was told, sliding the paper towel under her dress.

When Cobb finished wiping the table, he turned to Vito and asked through a fake grin "Anything else, sir?

"Domenico, I really like this ah-new you." Vitto chuckled.

Cobb shrugged his shoulders and lied "I thought I should make myself helpful."

Vito clapped his hands together once and turned to Ariadne who was looking down at her lap. She needed to excuse her self somehow, but how was she supposed to do that without Vito seeing?

"Would you excuse me?" Ariadne placed a soft hand on Vito's shoulder, lifting herself up. But he pulled her back down again. He couldn't trust her... yet.

Ariadne's eyes popped as she bent over and kissed Vitto on the cheek, his face flushing red. Ariadne's lifted the paper towel in her hands and Cobb's expression became well, expressionless.

She crunched up the paper and whispered into his ear "I need to freshen up." She then turned her body and walked towards the rest room.

Dom watched her walk away for a moment but his attention was called back to Vito when he said "Arianna is quite ah-something. Yes?"

Cobb was really getting annoyed by how this man talked. He felt the need to ask 'yes' after every statement, as if that would help disguise his thick accent. "Yes, she is." Dom agreed, hearing a few glasses shatter in the kitchen. Dom gasped. There was an exit from the kitchen to the bathrooms where Ariadne was.

"Would you please excuse me, sir. I must go help with the appetizers." Cobb let out a faux grin and left the area. Vito watching him suspiciously.

xxx

Cobb walked into the kitchen, his eyes searching for the restrooms when a man, who looked like the chef from the way he was dressed, handed him a frozen piece of meat and demanded that he put it in the freezer. Dom obliged. That would not take too long.

When he opened the freezer door, an arm pulled him into it, slamming the door completely shut. Ariadne was standing there shivering as she stuttered "There are no-no escapes." So, she was able to understand his messy handwriting.

Cobb placed the piece of frozen meat on one of the shelves and rubbed his arms from the cold. "There has to be something." He spoke the words lowly and watched Ariadne shake from the cold. Poor girl. She was wearing nothing but a dress.

"Here." He spoke, taking off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders. She whispered a small thank you in return before he asked "What are we going to do?"

Ariadne bit down on her bottom lip and spoke softly "Well, I'm not sure." She wrapped her arms around her frame as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"How long have you been in here?" Cobb asked, his hand reaching out to feel the difference of temperature between the two of them.

"I he-heard the Chef talking about y-you. He said he was going to ask you to p-put something in h-here." She stuttered the words and rubbed her arms trying to create friction.

Cobb shook his head at her and pulled her in for an embrace, holding his body against hers."Why were you crying before?"

She held him close to her, his body temperature warming her up tremendously. She didn't respond. She couldn't. Her heart beat had slowed down too quick.

"Okay, Ariadne. You have to get out of here." Dom spoke the words softly to her, meaning both the freezer and Vito's place. He pushed her slightly away from him and continued "You go first and if someone says anything, just say that you confused this room for the bathroom."

She nodded and walked towards the door but stopped for a moment to say "Please, Cobb. Do what he says." And then she left, throwing the jack back to an extremely confused Dom.

And then he remembered something. The knife Vito had dropped had not yet been picked up in to ball room. He smirked, waited a few seconds and opened the freezer door.

xxx

Cobb walked towards the table in a slow motion. Vito was speaking to one of the projections on his left. Ariadne was staring at the soup in front of her, looking not only terrified but bored.

Dom hid the knife in between his fingers, the jacket covering it sufficiently. He took a deep breath as he found himself behind Ariadne, her eyes immediately searching to find his. Cobb nodded once and Ariadne immediately knew that he had found an escape plan.

Cobb moved the knife in between his fingers and positioned it onto Vito's back. Vito gulped once and Dom muttered in an bitter tone "You will let us go, do you understand?"

Vito turned his expression towards his guests and let out a small smile "You do not want to do this, Domenico."

Cobb let out a small smile and replied "You that you're in Limbo, don't you? You just don't want to leave."

Vito bit down on his bottom lip and smiled "No, Domenico. I don't." He then turned around to face, the knife now hitting him softly on his chest "But I think you've forgotten something about this place."

"What's that?" Dom asked, moving the knife towards Vitto's throat.

"I control the people here. Not you. This is _my _city." Vito replied and suddenly a guard came at Dom with a larger knife and stabbed him directly into his back shoulder.

Ariadne let out a scream in horror as she watched Dom drop to the ground in pain. "Dom!" She yelled at him, hovering herself over him.

Vito cleared his throat and shouted "Take him back to his room." And three guards pulled Cobb by his arms and dragged him towards his quarters.

Ariadne got up and slapped Vito across the face while yelling "You bastard! You could have killed him!"

Vito chuckled, massaging his cheek while replying "Good. Then he would wake up in the real world and I wouldn't have to ah- deal with him, here. Capisce?"

Ariadne folded her arms across her chest while she contemplated the deal from before. She bent down to Vito's sitting level and whispered, holding back tears "If I do what you asked of me. Will you promise to keep your end of bargain?"

Vito's eyes widened in happiness as he nodded. Ariadne unfolded her arms and continued "Okay, I need to talk to him about it."

Vito laughed happily and spoke "You are excused, bella." And he watched her leave towards the large spiral stairway in the corner of the room.

xxx

Cobb was once again handcuffed to the random pole in the room. This time he was handcuffed on his right hand and his wrist was starting to hurt him. He took a deep breath in, the pain from his left shoulder beating his back. He could feel the blood pouring out of him.

Suddenly, the door opened and Dom's eyes opened widely, steadying himself against the wall at the unexpected. And what he saw was truly unexpected.

He saw Ariadne coming into the room, holding a wooden bucket in her hands. She closed the door behind her, a shadow of a guard remaining from beneath the doorway.

"What's that?" Cobb asked her, his eyes becoming smaller from the severe pain he felt from his shoulder.

She sat down beside him on the floor and replied "I asked if I could help you." She removed a wash cloth from the water filled bucket and touched his shoulder, Dom hissing at the contact.

"I'm sorry." She apologized as she started to remove his jacket on his left side. The white dress shirt had a huge patch of wet blood that was insanely visible. She felt horrible for him. He had just been trying to help her.

"Cobb, I'm sorry." She spoke the words again and ripped the dress shirt down the middle of his back. Her small hands having enough power to do so.

She dipped the washcloth in the water and rubbing alcohol and whispered gently "This is going to hurt." Dom closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, waiting for the contact.

Once she placed the washcloth on him he groaned in pain, cursing "Fuck!" It hurt him so badly. He bunched his knuckles onto the floor, holding in the pain as she rubbed the broken skin. "Distract me." He moaned, his eyes still closed shut.

Distract him? _Okay_. Ariadne took the wash cloth off his back, the entire wipe covered in blood, while saying "Vito wants to make us a deal." She started, dipping the cloth back into the bucket and then placing it back on his shoulder.

Cobb's eyes opened wide as he asked "What kind of deal?"

Ariadne bit down on her bottom lip and replied "He said that he would let you go, if he could have... me."

"Have _you_?" Cobb asked slowly. What did that even mean?

"Yes."

Cobb scoffed at the request, rolling his eyes "What a fucking lunatic." He paused waiting for her to agree but when she didn't, he turned his head to her and asked "You said no, didn't you?"

Ariadne looked at him for a moment and whispered "This isn't real, Cobb. Once we get out of here, it wouldn't matter."

Dom's face fell stiff. Wait- what did he mean by _having _her? His eyes went wide "Ariadne, what does he mean by _having _you?"

Ariadne dropped the cloth and replied "Look, you need to find Saito and if this is something that I would have to sacrifice for that, then-"

"What would you have to _sacrifice_?" Dom's voice went loud with anger. He was shaking. If it was what he thought it was, he was going to kill Vito.

"He wants me to sleep with him." Ariadne replied in a mere whisper and then she continued "He said that because I'm _real_, he cannot let the opportunity get away."

Cobb's eyebrows rised dramtically as he spoke firmly "Ariadne, I am not letting you do something like that. We will find another way."

Ariadne sighed "There is no other way, Dom." There wasn't. If there was, she wouldn't sacrifice her virginity to someone like Vito. And then there was _that_. If Cobb knew that she was pure, he would never let her do it for anything. But there was no other way.

Dom hissed in pain and let his arm drap upon her lap as he understood "That's why you were crying."

Ariadne nodded and placed her small hand onto his while replying "If I do this, he will let you go."

"And you?" Cobb's blue eyes looked into hers.

She shrugged her shoulders and whispered "I will kill myself and wake up in reality, while you find Saito. It could work, Cobb."

He removed his hand from hers and sighed. Was he actually thinking about this? "No. You can't do that. I will find another way."

Ariadne shook her head and responded "No. I have already made my decision."

Cobb looked back at her, his eyes bursting with tension. "No!" Ariadne stood up quickly, backing away as he shouted "I will find another way!"

But she shook her head, holding the tears in her eyes as she whispered "I'm sorry." And then she opened the door, a guard grabbing her almost instantly.

"Ariadne!" Dom shouted at the door as it slammed shut. _Shit_. What the hell were they going to do now? The only fact he knew was the he had to stop her. He would never let her- she had said _sacrifice_, didn't she? _Fuck_. Ariadne was a virgin.

He licked his lips once and screamed at the door "I want to speak to Vito!"

A few seconds later, the door opened.

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Please Review!_

_Take Care!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you all so much! _

_Your reviews make me so happy!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well. Let me know :)_

**Chapter 5**

"Turn around for me, bella." Vito leaned back on his large and red satin pillows. He was twisting his fingers in the air, round and round, as if to show her what to do.

Ariadne was still in her red dress, her high heels were off though and she was holding back puddles of tears in her eyes. She promised Cobb that she was going to do this. She _needed _to. She turned around slowly, letting Vito's eyes engulf her petite frame.

Vito let out a small smile and whispered "Take it off." He snapped his fingers at her, her gasping in shock at his request. She looked down at her humble body and suddenly felt terrified. "Arianna, would you like my help?"

Ariadne closed her eyes and let out a small "No,' before pushing down the straps of her dress. She took a deep breath in as the dress fell off her, leaving her in a red lace bra and matching underwear. She fought hard to hold in her tears as he got up from the bed and circled her.

"You are a vision." He cooed the words to her, his arms wrapping around her small frame from behind. He leaned his lips onto her skin, tasting her neck with his tongue.

_No! No! No! _Her mind was mentally screaming. This was not how it was supposed to be done. She was supposed to be in love. In mind blowing lust and happiness. But no, she was in a state of complete fear. Her head spinning, wanting nothing more than to leave the situation.

His hands moved down her stomach, making their way down to her hips. "Remove _everything_." His thick voice whispered into her ear and shook her head. "No?" He asked, making a tisking sound at her.

"You know, Domenico is being held prisoner by Sig. Pablo. If I give him an order to kill, he will." He grabbed her arm, twisting it and pushed her onto the bed. She shouted in pain as he continued "Do you understand, Arianna?"

Ariadne yelled in pain and nodded profusely "Yes!" Vito suddenly let her go, Ariadne massaging her wrist from the pain.

"Now, mia bella. Remove _my _clothing for me." She turned around to face him, shaking, her eyes stinging from her excessive crying.

xxx

"Look at you, taking orders from him-" Cobb started, his eyes focused on the guard in front of him as he continued "how much does he give you?"

The guard remained silent. Dom scoffed and asked in a rough voice "You do you realize that you are not real, right?"

The guard narrowed his eyes to Cobb and stiffened. "Stop speaking, Domenico."

Oh, so this projection knew English well. Dom snickered and continued "You are just a figment of his imagination. _Everything _is. You, these handcuffs-" he shook his right hand to demonstrate. His left hand on the bucket that Ariadne had left behind.

The guard rolled his eyes at Dom, getting irritated by his constant talking. "You have my key, don't you?"

The guard didn't say anything, he just stood there and took a hold of his gun on his belt. Cobb smirked at the reaction and spoke "By your reaction, I can tell that you do."

Dom bit down on his bottom lip. He could tell that his plan to annoy the guard was working. But he needed him closer to him in order for his plan to work. "I don't think you understand the fact that you don't exist."

The guard chuckled at the statement and Dom continued in a firm tone "Do you have a family?" The guard suddenly stopped laughing and gave Cobb a cold stare.

"What if I told you that they weren't real? That they didn't exist? Do you think you could comprehend such a fact?" The guard released his hands off his gun and cracked his knuckles angrily, taking a step towards Dom.

"You have been created by that piece of shit that you call your boss." Cobb screamed angrily, wanting the guard to take a few more steps towards him.

"Chiudere il cazzo!" The guard growled as he took a swing at Cobb, but he was too slow. Dom lifted the bucket in his hand and threw it at his head, using his legs to punch the man's stomach twice. The guard fell straight the floor, the wooden bucket leaving a bleeding trail on his forehead.

Cobb took a deep breath, holding in the pain that his shoulder was giving him and then reached into the man's pocket and pulled out the key. He used his free hand to remove the handcuffs off of him, sighing in triumph. He quickly got up and removed the guards gun from his belt and ran towards the exit.

xxx

_(Real Time: Present: Aircraft) _

Eames looked down at his watch for a moment. He groaned out loud and placed one leg over his other. He then turned to his right to see Arthur fiddling with a 'LA Times' newspaper. He could tell that he wasn't reading it, he just needed a distraction.

Eames took another shot from his newly poured tequila glass and devoured the thick liquid. What in hell was taking them so long? He bit down on his bottom lip trying to do the math right. Math never ever was his strong subject.

So, twenty years was an hour in their time and it had been ten minutes... that would make it, 3 years in Limbo time? Right? He looked over at Arthur who was holding up three fingers. That bastard did know everything.

_(Limbo Time: Flash forward 3 years: Cobb's Land) _

"Baby, how are you feeling?" His voice was trembling as he held her cold hand in his. This could not be happening. Everything that he and Ariadne had planned was over. He felt tears swell up into his eyes.

She held onto his hand tighter and looked into blue pupils, tears falling down her cheeks as she whispered "I'm sorry, Dom." He was laying down beside her on their bed. He had called in a projection of a doctor to come and look at her and they had been right, she had lost _it_.

Cobb suddenly kissed her mouth once and whispered "It's not your fault. Paradoxes are hard to create. You must have forgotten how to create one." He pushed up her white night gown and placed a hand on her stomach.

There was always that large knife scar there. He thought back to the bastard that gave her it and bit down on his bottom lip, trying to focus his anger and despair on the present moment.

Ariadne moved her small hand onto his, rubbing half her stomach and half his hand in the process. "I guess, it just wasn't meant to be." She sighed. Nothing was ever meant to be with them. _This _being a major example.

He shook his head at her and pushed himself down to her stomach, planting kisses across her scar and holding her bare hips in his hands. "Ariadne." He whispered, looking up at her.

She watched his beautiful face smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "We can try again soon." She nodded once and grazed a few fingers into his hair. It was slightly longer now, but he looked just as handsome as he always had.

"We need to find Saito." She remembered, the thought always being in the back of her mind now.

And he nodded at her, placing his lips onto her body, gently kissing his way up her chest to her neck. "When you feel better, we'll go." And all she could do was moan when he kissed her. She loved him so much. Damn those paradox stairs, if only she hadn't fallen-

_(Limbo Time: Present: Vito's Land)_

Ariadne's hands had just finished unbuttoning his dress shirt, leaving Vito in only his bottom half of clothing. She shuttered as she touched his belt, her hands undoing the clap in the front. He held back a moan in the back of his throat, as her hands grazed his bare stomach in the process.

Ariadne pulled on the belt, holding it in her hands for a moment as he whispered "Continue, Arianna." He moaned the words and she smirked at him, holding the leather belt in her hands firmly.

"I'll be glad to." And then she smacked him across the face with the leather belt as hard as she could. For a moment, Vito stumbled backward leaving Ariadne with enough time to try to leave the room. But it was too late, Vito grabbed her back into him, holding a knife to her stomach.

"Where did you get that?" She asked nervously. She could have sworn he didn't have a knife before.

He laughed at her question, softly sliding the blade along her stomach line "Arianna, this is my land. I can create what I want, bella." He held the knife sharply against her frame, his other arm holding her from behind.

"Drop it!" Dom's voice yelled in anger at the scene before him. He was holding the gun, cocking it as he shouted again "Drop it! Or I kill you."

Vito smirked at Cobb for a moment, a dry laugh tingling on his lips. "Domenico, what a pleasant surprise." He held the knife tighter against Ariadne's stomach.

"Dom, please-" she was panting, the knife was almost scratching her skin.

"You know-" Vito started, gripping Ariadne around her neck tougher. He was trying to use her as a shield. It was working, Dom couldn't find a good spot to fire at. "I never noticed that you wear a wedding ring."

Cobb's eyes widened as Vito continued "But Arianna doesn't." He chuckled, moving Ariadne slightly backward before saying "I wonder what your _real _amore thinks about your little adventure with mia bella."

Dom's hands were softening on the state of the gun. Whatever Vito was doing, it was working.

"Cobb, please don't listen to him." Ariadne spoke the words quickly. How the hell did Vito know about Dom's past?

"I don't believe I told you to open your pretty mouth, Principessa." He flicked the knife on her skin harshly, a large wound appearing across her stomach. Ariadne screamed in pain, Dom re-tightening his hold on the fire arm as she fell to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Dom yelled at him, pointing the gun at Vito's head and firing. The bullet went straight into his head and he fell to the ground, instantly falling dead.

Cobb dropped the gun onto the floor and ran over to Ariadne who was trying to wipe the blood away with her hands. "No, don't touch it." He muttered to her, "Your hands aren't clean. It will just infect it."

"Thank you." She whispered to him, holding back small tears. This was all over, wasn't it? And then her eyes widened as she shouted "We have to go! His projections will be coming for us."

Dom shook his head and replied "No. He's dead. His projections are gone too." He watched Ariadne's wound for a moment. He could tell that it was a deep mark and that it was definitely going to leave a large scar one day.

"Can you walk?" He asked her, using his only good shoulder to try to pick her up. But she nodded slowly and stood up, leaning her body weight on Dom. "Okay, let's get out of here."

He put his wounded arm around her and tried everything to keep in the pain that he was feeling too. As they slowly walked out of the city and back to the beach, neither of them said a word.

xxx

"Take a deep breath in." Cobb was staring at the wound on Ariadne's stomach and tried not to focus his eyes on her half-naked state. After he finished patching her up, there was no question about it. He was going to create a robe for her to wear.

"Dom." She called to him, her eyes wide at the needle in his hands and at the black string that he was pulling through it. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

He pulled on the end of thread, making a small knot before saying in a calm tone "I've seen it done before."

"Where?" Ariadne asked, resting her head back onto the sand.

Cobb moved the needle to her stomach, not touching her yet, as he whispered honestly "On 'Lost'.

"Lost? As in the television show?" Her eyebrows raised dramatically as she shook her head before saying "Please, stop."

"I can't. It's going to get infected if I don't sew it up." He placed his left hand on hers and continued softly "Just pull on my hand if it hurts too much."

He pushed the needle onto one side of the wound and Ariadne screamed loudly from the pain. He took a deep breath in and pulled the thread out, his left hand being squeezed by hers.

"That's one." He breathed out, looking down into her eyes. "Close your eyes." He whispered to her and when she did, he pushed the needle through her skin again, her yelling from the horrible pain she was experiencing.

"I hate this place!" She shouted angrily and Dom couldn't help but chuckle at her statement.

He pulled on the thread and made a small knot, the wound already starting to close up as he said "Yeah, me too."

His fingers lightly rubbed her stomach and she involuntarily shivered. It was a truly different experience from when Vito had grazed her stomach. She opened her eyes to look at Cobb as he placed the needle back into her skin. This time she didn't scream, she just squeezed his hand tightly.

"See, its not too bad. Is it?" He smirked at her and made another knot. Just one more and he was finished.

"You're not the one that is being ravaged with a needle, Dom." She had called him Dom again. For some reason, Cobb was too in-personal now. They had been through so much together.

Cobb chuckled at her and placed the needle through her once more, her closing her eyes for a moment, the pain shooting up and down her spine. "Thank you." She whispered to him softly and he just nodded once, trying to concentrate on the last knot.

He bent down towards her stomach and used his teeth to snap the thread. "That's it." He smiled at her and threw the needle and thread away from the two of them.

"Now, here comes the worst part." He sighed and removed his own shirt, looking back on his shoulder. She felt cold at the loss of body contact as he had to take his hand away form hers.

"How is it?" She asked softly, sitting up on the sand. She ran a few fingers throw her hair, removing the clumps of sand that had formed.

"I'll be fine. I just need to take a swim in the salt water to disinfect it." He bit down on his bottom lip, the pain that he was about to step into was going to be extraordinary.

"Good luck with that." Ariadne chuckled as she watched his eyes close, changing the fresh water of the 'ocean' back into salt water, as it was when they first arrived in Limbo.

"Okay, let's go." He said, standing up. His stomach churning at the thought of the salt pouring into his wound. He gulped at the idea, but it needed to be done. Salt was always the cure for wounds.

"Before you go, can you create some clothes for me?" She blushed a bright red, the color of her underwear, covering herself up her arms.

"Yes. After." Dom nodded, pushing out his hand to hers so that she can take it.

"After what?" She raised her eyebrows at him and he removed his shoes.

"After we disinfect ourselves." He pointed to the ocean and then grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her up onto her feet.

"No!" She shook her head. That kind of pain was unbearable.

"Yes!" He laughed at her, he couldn't believe that she would rather have a needle in her skin than salt water. He pulled her, careful not to use his left shoulder, as he dragged her to the water.

"Dom, please!" She made herself heavy, dropping her body weight down to her knees and Cobb sighed.

"Fine." He breathed out for a moment, taking in her expression full of relief. He smirked at her and continued "I'll just let you die a slow and very painful death."

He let her go and walked towards the brim of the ocean, fully removing his shirt.

Ariadne's eye brows shot up as he walked into the ocean, keeping in the pain when his shoulder hit the water. She breathed in and out lowly, took a deep breath in, and walked towards the edge of the water. "Fine. I'll do it."

He smirked at her and dipped his head into the water, the morning sun hitting him when he ascended out of it.

Ariadne was hissing in pain, the wound on her stomach stinging her as she made her way towards Dom. "It's not that bad, is it?" He asked, repeating the same question from before.

She shook her head at him once, dipping her head into the water too. It felt so good to finally feel clean again. She ignored the pain that her stomach was giving her and just enjoyed the moment.

"So, which way do we go now?" She asked, speaking about Saito, her hands moving graciously in the water. The small ocean waves hitting her back.

Cobb shook his head and replied "When you heal. We'll go." He turned around towards Vito's land and continued "Until then, I'll teach you how to build here."

Ariadne smiled at him and then laughed, looking over at Vito's horrible architecture. "First, I think, we should demolish all of these buildings."

Cobb laughed at her conclusion. She was right. They had been horribly composed. He bit down on his bottom lip and turned to her, as he heard water splashing beside him.

She had stood up and she was looking down at her wounded stomach. He watched her for a moment, actually for longer than a moment. She looked...incredible.

She touched her wounded stomach and asked "Is this ever going to go away?"

He stood up on his feet as well and walked over to her, concentrating his eyes on her stomach, while replying "When you wake up."

She nodded slowly. Her eyes looking up into his his. She could feel his eyes burning onto her body. Much like Vito had done before, but this time she didn't want to run away, she wanted to relish in the moment for as long as possible.

He ran his hands through his wet hair and then took a few steps towards the shore, while saying "Let's get some new clothes."

Ariadne just nodded, watching Cobb walk out of the water and onto the beach. "And then we build?"

He turned around to face her, the sun hitting his body as he answered "Yes. And then we build."

_Authors Note:_

_Vito's dead! Party, anyone? _

_And kudos to you if you guess what happens in the 'flashforward' scene. _

_Thank you for reading. _

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note:_

_I am so thankful to all of you who are reading and reviewing my story._

_It truly amazes me every time I get a review saying 'this was great' or anything of the sort. It makes me so happy. _

_Thank you so much!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

**Chapter 6**

"Focus." Cobb breathed out the word, as he watched Ariadne close her eyes. "One, two, three." He spoke the words quietly, watching the grey stoned building in front of them.

She inhaled, the sweet mixture of Dom's newly applied cologne and of the ocean salt water, making its way into her nostrils. She opened her eyes and asked "Anything?" She was hopeful. She truly was. This had been the fourth time she had tried this and nothing had happened in the other instances.

Dom shook his head at her and sighed, placing his hands across his newly clothed chest. He had created himself a pair of black standard pants and nice casual black shirt. And for Ariadne, he imagined the usual for her. A pair of dark blue jeans with a white colored blouse.

She had been more than happy to him for giving her the new outfit. She really had been embarrassed the entire morning with him because of how little clothing she had had on. Dom didn't mind it. Which man would have?

Ariadne groaned, her hands smoothing her hair with her fingers. She had picked up dream building so easily. Why did building in Limbo have to be so hard? She wasn't going to give up though. She had to make herself useful while she was there.

"Do you want to stop? Take a break?" Cobb asked, looking up at the burning sun.

"No. I have to learn." She spoke the words with determination.

Dom nodded back at her and watched her for a moment. She was biting on her lip, closing her eyes and trying again. The task that he had given her was simple. Change the color of the building from grey to white. But for some odd reason, she couldn't concentrate. Maybe her wound was creating a blockage of thought in her mind.

He circled her, standing a few steps behind her while he spoke lightly "Close your eyes again, Ariadne." And she did as she was told. "Think of the color white. _Only _the color, nothing else."

She nodded her head once, her feet firmly on the sand below her. He took a step towards her and continued "Now think of the building changing in your mind." He stopped himself, his warm breath hitting the back of her neck, before asking "Do you see it?"

She nodded again, her eyes still closed but her eyebrows cringing every time he took a breath. He spoke again, this time more loudly "Now... change it."

She tightened her eyes and thought about the color of the building. The differences between the two colors. How white was a better shade for such a building. How white was more classy and modern and how white-

Dom smiled as he watched the building change color. He smirked at her and spoke "Now, open your eyes." And when she did, her small smile turned into a large grin, beaming with happiness.

She laughed happily, seeing that the building was now completely white. She had finally did it.

"I'm impressed." Cobb said with a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

She turned around to face him and asked in a baffled tone "Is that sarcastic?"

Dom shook his head and replied honestly "No. It took me three days, the first time around, to figure out colors."

Ariadne grinned, tremendously proud of herself. Her heart was beating so quickly, she couldn't wait to create something else. She took a large step, her stomach wound suddenly stretching. She let out a small scream, Dom's eyes widening as he saw her fall to her knees.

"Are you alright?" He asked, falling to his own knees as well. She was holding her stomach and her white blouse was covered in blood.

"Shit." Dom muttered, his voice becoming extremely tense. "Lay back, Ariadne." But she didn't budge. She was fine. It was just some bleeding. That was expected when she had a blood wound that was so large.

When she didn't listen, he touched her shoulder softly and said in a calm tone "You'll be fine. I just need to check it." And she couldn't do anything to stop him. The next thing she knew, she was laying down on the sand again. And Dom was pushing up her top so that he could inspect the rip of skin.

"One of the knots I made has come undone." Cobb stated, one of his hands holding up her shirt and the other resting on her stomach.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Ariadne reassured him. But he just shook his head at her and whispered something about how he should have tortured Vito to death for doing this to her. She chuckled at his conclusion and whispered "Thank you for saving me."

His eyes looked down into her small browns while he asked, confused "Why would you say thank you for something like that?" Of course he would help her. After everything that she had done for him- _what_? Did she think that he was going to just leave her there? _Alone_?

"To be honest, I didn't think you could do it." She replied and then let out a small hiss, Cobb smoothing out the thread on her cut.

"I would never let you sacrifice yourself like that, Ariadne." Dom spoke the words softly to her, watching her lips part into about four different expressions before stopping on a small smile.

"Thank you" she echoed. She was extremely thankful and she wanted him to know it. She had thought that she could give herself to Vito but she couldn't. She wasn't in love with him. She didn't even lust for him. She despised him and she was happy that he was in the real world now, probably cursing the two of them endlessly.

Cobb flashed a two second smile and then re-arranged her top, placing his hand on the blood patch. He closed his eyes, her watching him confused as to why he was still holding her stomach. But when he removed his hand, the blood stain was gone. She gasped at the sight. He really needed to teach her that trick too.

xxx

The day had went by tremendously quickly. Most of it was spent building apartment buildings, wild flower gardens and parking lots with absolutely no vehicles parked in them. Ariadne had been extremely proud of herself. She was learning very quickly. Well, it helped that she had a great and very patient teacher.

She was standing on the porch of a beach house Dom had designed for them to stay in while they healed. She was holding two empty plates in her hands that he had already conjured up. It was her time to shine.

She thought of the perfect meal. Her eyes widening when she looked down at the plates that now had mashed potatoes and piece of steak on them. _Wow_. She was really getting good at this.

She walked down the beach, towards the night sky and towards the fire that was burning. Cobb was sitting a few meters away from it, staring at the ocean waves crashing. She knew that he was thinking about something important. Probably, Mal. She let out a small breath and walked towards him, carrying the plates in her hands.

"Hey." She softly spoke to him, his head turning around to her. He smiled at her as she passed the plate to him, while she said "I thought that maybe you'd be hungry."

He held the plate in his hands steadily and smiled at Ariadne before she sat down next to him. "You made this?" His eyebrows were knitted together.

She nodded at him and replied "Yes, I imagined it all by myself." He laughed at her sentence. It was so honestly true, it was funny.

"Do you want me to picture a table too?" She asked, grabbing two sets of forks and knives from thin air.

She passed his set to him and he shook his head, smirking. "This is perfectly fine. Thanks." And then he placed the plate onto the sand before him and cut a piece of stake, taking a bite.

"Any good?" She asked interested. Hopefully it didn't taste like dirt. She had tried her best to picture the smell, taste and texture of the piece of cooked meat before she created it.

He swallowed and chuckled "Best piece of food ever imagined." And she laughed along with him at the phrase. How strange the world of Limbo was. It was as if she had magical powers.

"So, what would you like to drink?" He asked her sweetly, waving his hand over the sand and picking up the newly created crystal glasses.

"You choose." She smiled at him and he shrugged his shoulders at her.

He bit down on his bottom lip and picked up a small pebble on the beach while muttering "Watch this." He held the pebble in his hand and closed his eyes shortly. Ariadne's mouth fell open when she saw that the pebble had suddenly turned into a bottle of red wine.

"It's called 'transformation'." He smiled. He honestly couldn't stop smiling. He was having a pretty good time talking to her.

"Show off." Ariadne murmured at him while he poured her some of the wine into her glass. Cobb snickered at her claim and nodded. Maybe he was showing off. He should really stop. After all, she was better at dream building than she gave herself credit for.

She took a sip of the red wine and asked Cobb, while cutting her steak "So, I have a question for you."

"Okay." He took a large sip from his red wine and waited for the question.

"Why don't Eames and Arthur like each other?" She asked, dipping her fork into the mashed potatoes.

Cobb shrugged his shoulders once and replied "I think its because Eames believes him to be too young for the dream world."

This caught Ariadne's attention. She was slightly offeneded so she mentioned "But he's two years older than I am."

Dom nodded, took another sip from his glass and replied "Well, I'm sure he has other reasons as well. But I just don't know them."

"Am I too young?" She asked him with small eyes. For a moment, she didn't know what she was asking. Too young for _what _exactly?

He didn't know either so he just shook his head and whispered "You are wise, Ariadne."

"I am?" She asked, her throat drying and her heart pounding.

"Yes. You make good decisions. I've seen you and I honestly-" he stopped himself and looked down at his plate.

"What?" She asked, she was completely interested in what he had to say.

He placed his fork and knife down on the plate and turned to her while saying "I honestly would trust you with my life."

He stared into her eyes then, knowing that it was the truth and nothing but it. She let out a small smile at him and couldn't help but realize that that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Thank you, Dom." She whispered to him, still in shock from the revelation.

He grabbed his wine glass and proposed a toast "To life." And she clinked her glass against his, drinking down the rest of her wine.

xxx

The sun was shinning so bright that Dom could practically feel the heat on the _inside _of his body. His feet were burning in the sand as they made their way to the beginning of the ocean. He mentally smiled every time the waves hit his bare legs. It felt so wonderfully cool that he decided to take a quick dip.

He had already removed his clothes and was left in dark blue swim trunks that he had imagined. He had a pair like them exactly at home. _'Never create from memory' _his words to Ariadne rang in his ears. He shrugged his shoulders and whispered "Too bad." Before walking into the ocean, letting the cool water hit him higher upon his body with every step he took.

He inhaled from the pain, his shoulder crashing into the water but then he took a deep breath out and smiled. Swimming as lightly as he could in the perfectly clean salt water.

He closed his eyes for a moment and put his entire head underwater, relishing in the icy pleasure of it. And when he stood up slightly, his eyes opening above water level, he saw Ariadne swimming towards him.

She was wearing a red bathing suit that he assumed she had just finished creating. He smiled at her, waving slightly while she made his way to him. It was truly strange, the water was particularly salty this morning. Wouldn't she be screaming in pain?

"Good morning." She said to him, standing a few meters away from him and he echoed her greeting.

"How's your cut?" He asked strongly. It was really odd how she was splashing her way in the water.

She let out a small smile and replied "To be honest, I'm trying not to think about it right now."

He chuckled at this and understood her reasoning fully. The water was just too inviting to pass it up. He placed his hands into the water and whispered "We have to stay here until we heal, Ariadne." His shoulders suddenly felt heavy and he found himself moving them slightly backward.

She lifted herself out of the water, the sun beating her slim body as she asked "How long do you think that will be for?"

He bit down on his bottom lip and stood up as well, while explaining "It depends. Probably two weeks." He moved his shoulders back again, this time using his right hand to massage one of them.

She took a deep breath in and asked, a playful smirk on her features "And what will we do to pass the time?"

He turned his away from her smile for a moment. Was she flirting with him? No, she couldn't possibly-

"I, for one actually have a few ideas." She walked towards him, the statement flowing off her tongue with a gentle ease.

"Name one." Cobb asked, his eyes widening at himself. Was he seriously playing this game? But all he knew is that he felt compelled to say those few words. He moved his shoulders back again. Why exactly did they feel so heavy?

She swam towards him, passing him slightly before standing directly behind him. His eyes widened as he felt her small hands on his shoulders, applying pressure. "I could do this." She spoke the words in a whisper, her warm breath hitting his back.

He took a deep breath in, extremely baffled at the situation he was in. On one hand, he knew that Ariadne was probably out of her mind doing this to him but on the other, it felt so good that he didn't want her to stop.

"How does that feel?" She asked, her hands moving slightly forward down his neck, towards his chest. He closed his eyes at he feel of her hands on him. She was _amazing _at this.

He moaned in both shock and bliss when she ran her fingers down his chest slowly towards his middle. He suddenly could feel her smiling against his back, letting her tongue take a very long and slow lick. "Turn around" she cooed, teasing the elastic of his swim trunks with his fingers.

He did as requested, even though his mind kept screaming for him not to do this. She bit down on her bottom lip and whispered "I want you to be my first." And then she kissed him passionately, her tongue slipping into his mouth filled with lustful power. "Dom.." she muttered against him, his hands running down her back. "Dom-"

xxx

"Dom!" Ariadne was screaming, shaking him awake. She was terrified. Had he died while she was sleeping? What was going on? Why wasn't he waking up? "Dom!" She yelled, this time even more loudly. His eyes suddenly opening, she sighed in relief.

"Ariadne?" He asked, staring at her with wide eyes. Had he just _dreamed_? He got up slowly and placed his hands on his eyes, rubbing them. He had dreamed? He hadn't been able to dream for-

"Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down on the sand and placing her hands on his arms. She had tried to wake up him for minutes. She had been completely terrified. What if he had decided to leave her alone to find Saito?

"Yes. I'm-" he stopped himself and looked directly at Ariadne who had a look of distinct worry playing on her lips. He shook his head suddenly and whispered "I was dreaming."

Her eyebrows rose as she sat down beside him on the sand and asked happily "Really?"

He took a quick glance over at the ocean, where his dream had taken place. "Yes." He replied, a large smile appearing on his face.

She laughed shortly and asked "What did you dream about?"

His expression suddenly went blank. He turned to Ariadne, suddenly aware that her hands were on his arms. He cleared his throat, moved his arms away and replied "Nothing," in the most emotionless voice that he could generate.

"What do you mean, _nothing_?" She asked sourly. And then she sighed and whispered "Did you dream about Mal?"

Cobb shook his head at her question. No, he hadn't even thought about Mal for what it seemed like- months, even though it had only been a couple of days. Minutes in reality.

"Then what did you dream?" She asked, tilting her head to one side. She was truly interested. This was a great breakthrough for him.

"I dreamt-" he took a deep breath in and contemplated telling her the truth. He scoffed at the thought and lied "I dreamt that we found Saito."

"Oh." Ariadne's tone was low and full of disapointedment. She looked down at herself, her white blouse swaying in the soft breeze before asking "And when do you think we will heal enough so that we can actually do that?"

He thought back to his dream and the answer he had given her. He had said 'two weeks'. That was pretty reasonable, even though it could be more or less. "Two weeks" he answered, his voice suddenly thin.

"And what will we do to pass the time?" She asked, her eyes wide. Two weeks? That was a really long time to be stuck in the same place.

She had asked the same thing in his dream, he couldn't help but note. He took a deep breath in and replied "I can teach you other things. Like 'transformation', 'decoration' or even 'exageration'."

Ariadne eyes narrowed at the last one "What is 'exageration'?"

He let out a small smile, lifted himself up and said "I'll teach you that one today." He put out his hand for her to take it and she gladly reached out and grabbed his hand.

"And for the rest of the time?" She asked, her feet now firmly on the ground.

"We'll figure something out." He nodded to her, suddenly noticing that she was still holding his hand. He let go of it quickly and asked "Breakfast?"

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you so much for reading! _

_Please Review. _

_Take Care!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you for the reviews! _

_100+ I am so grateful! _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 7**

Dark clouds with rain filled the area. Ariadne was sitting in the living room of the beach house Dom had built for them. It had become evening and the weather outside was no longer sunny and warm.

A tropical storm had hit their area of land and Ariadne was extremely baffled as to why. She had not changed the weather and she was exceedingly positive that Cobb hadn't either. '_Dom'_ her mind repeated. She was worried about him.

A few hours ago he said that he was leaving to walk around the piece of land. He said that maybe he could find a trail or a clue to where Saito could be. But that was when the weather was warm and bright. Now, the rain drops poured down like gun bullets. She could understand their size from the way they hit the window.

She was sitting on a white love seat, it was modern and comfortable. Just like she liked her furniture to be. And there was a coffee table in front of her, her hands holding a cup of hot chocolate. "Where could he be?" She asked lowly, to no one but herself.

She sighed, her fingers tapping the edge of the mug impatiently. He could be hurt. Or captured. Or lost. Why did she let him go? She groaned, placing the mug onto the coffee table in front of her, before standing up and walking towards the door way.

She opened the door and walked out. Her body protected by the porch roof above her. She rubbed her hands across her arms, trying to warm herself up. How in hell had the weather changed so drastically? And where in hell was Dom?

She took a deep breath in and decided that she had to go and look for him. She wasn't just going to wait there all night. Two minutes and she would leave. Two minutes. "Oh fuck the two minutes" she muttered loudly. She quickly imagined herself a pair of running shoes and placed them on her bare feet, before running out into the storm.

xxx

_(Real Time: Present: Aircraft)_

Another five minutes passed by. "Another five minutes", Arthur sighed loudly, making Fischer turn around to look at him.

"Could you please keep it down?" He asked in a firm tone.

Arthur nodded slowly and then rolled his eyes when Fischer was no longer watching him.

He turned to Eames for a moment, who was trying to hold back his laughter. After all, he wasn't supposed to know Arthur and so he couldn't tease him endlessly. Oh, but how he wanted to.

Arthur held up five fingers to Eames, making him realize that Cobb and Ariadne have been in Limbo for about five years. And then he dropped all his fingers except for his middle one and gave him a small smirk.

Eames rolled his eyes. Oh Arthur, once they got off the plane, he would make him sorry for that.

_(Limbo Time: Flash forward 5 years: Cobb's Land) _

Dom walked into the beach house, a fresh bouquet of blue roses in his hands. Ariadne had told him years ago that those were her favorites. The blue rose was a symbol of 'attaining the impossible' and he loved that. He often thought of her as a blue rose, the rarity of such a kind heart was unbelievable. But yet, she had been attainable.

He whisled the tune of the Bealtes song 'Don't let me down' which had grown fast to become their song. He was finally happy and he knew that nothing could ever bring him down when he was with Ariadne.

He made his way up the wooden stairs quickly. He couldn't wait to celebrate her birthday. She was turning twenty six. A small number compared to his forty. But age didn't matter. No one did ever judge them.

He made his way to the door, smiled and opened it while saying "Happy birthday, baby." And what he saw surprised him.

She was dressed in a red slip, her hair tied up in a loose bun. He smiled at her, she looked incredible. But there was something off about her expression. As if she was terrified. He put the roses down, dropping them on a table to his left before walking up to her.

"Baby, whats the matter?" He asked, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Dom-" she started, breathing heavily and then continuing in a meek tone "Don't take another step."

Cobb watched her with wide eyes. She was perfectly fine hours ago. What the hell had just happened? But he ignored her wishes and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her wildly before whispering "Happy birthday, Ari."

"Yes. Happy Birthday." A soft but very strong voice said from behind them.

Cobb turned around slowly, his heart beating out of his chest as he asked "Mal?"

"I've missed you, Dom" she whispered, playing with a knife in her hand.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Cobb asked. He was honestly shocked. He hadn't thought of Mal in years. Why was she here? Unless- he turned to Ariadne, who was holding herself against the wall, tears on her eyelids.

"She brought me here." Mal smiled slyly. Walking towards him, the knife sliding up and down her hand.

"I didn't want to." Ariadne spat out nervously. She was getting to close to him. There had to be a way to make her leave, right?

"But I'm here." Mal's voice was strong as she continued, placing a soft hand on Dom's shoulder "And your right." She was looking over at Ariadne, her hand sliding up to Cobb's cheek.

He pushed himself away from her and asked baffled "You're right about _what_, Ari?"

Ariadne crossed her arms across her chest and looked down, not answering the question.

"You're just a silly little girl." Mal broke the silence with harsh words and continuing "You are not even brave enough to tell him, are you?"

"Tell me what?" Cobb looked straight at Ariadne, who was closing her eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"You _are _just a replacement." Mal's voice was cold.

Dom shook his head at the statement and asked Ariadne "Is that what you think?" Ariadne opened her eyes, looking at Cobb for a moment before he asked "Is that why she's here?"

Ariadne took a deep breath in and reached out for his hand, while whispering "I'm sorry."

Mal snickered, raising the knife slowly while saying "Well, Dom. I think we both know what we must do."

Cobb looked back at his shade of a wife and pulled out a knife of his own, from thin air, while whispering bitterly "Yes, I agree." He lifted his knife towards Ariadne who screamed, but didn't move. She deserved this. She-

Dom turned around to his wife and stabbed her in the stomach before she even had a chance to react. Mal's body fell to the ground, her eyes slowly closing. And moments later, her body faded away.

He dropped the knife out of his hand and walked up to Ariadne who was shocked from the scene before her. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, as she cried into his shoulder "How could you ever think that?"

She pushed herself away from him for a moment and replied, finally being honest "I need to die, Dom."

"What?" His voice was weak. Why did she want to leave him? "Baby, you can't do that."

"Yes, I do! We have been here for five years, Dom!" She was shouting now, not angry at him but at herself. "Five years and we haven't found Saito yet!"

Cobb's eyebrows rose. Saito? Why was that name familiar? "But why do you have to leave? Can't we find... him, together?" He took a second... who the hell was Saito?

"Dom, every time we try to find him, there is always something that happens that makes it impossible to leave." She took a deep breath calming herself down before continuing "First I got wounded by that creep, and then you got hurt in that storm. Then there was the time where we forgot ourselves. Forgot our reality. And then we tried to have a baby but I had a miscarriage!"

"Sweetheart, do you want to try again?" Dom asked, he was extremely confused. If she wanted to try again, they would.

"Dom." She spoke his name breathless and then said in a louder tone "Please, wake up." She took his hands in hers, rubbing the scar that he had across his left knuckles. "You have to realize that this is is not real."

He nodded his head at her, trying to understand. She kissed him passionately and continued "The only thing that is real _here _is how much I care about you."

He kissed her softly, suddenly realizing that he was not in the real world. He was in _their _world. But she was right. The only thing that was real between them, was how much they loved each other. "Your right." He whispered to her and kissed her neck slowly, his tongue sliding up to her earlobe.

"I would be lost without you." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her frame.

"Dom, I'm sorry that I had to bring Mal to show you." Ariadne spoke the words kindly, a small smile on her lips.

But he just nodded and pushed up the red slip that she wearing and cooed "I think you could make it up to me." And he pushed her onto the white bed, both their eyes filled with lust.

xxx

_(Limbo Time: Present: Cobb's Land) _

"Hot water." Ariadne repeated to herself while she opened the door to the beach house. It had been about an hour later and she had found Cobb passed out in the middle of the beach. Apparently something had hit his head and his hand, and he now had a blood wound across his knuckles.

He walked into the house, closed the door and collapsed on the couch. The cut didn't hurt too badly, it just looked horrible. He sighed trying to move his fingers on his wounded hand. He could, it hurt him a little but he wasn't in too in trouble as long as he didn't stretch. It was nothing compared to Ariadne's wounded stomach. And with that still, she managed to come and find him in the tropical storm.

He smiled at no one in particular and realized that no matter what, he would always be in good company with her. At first, he was skeptical about her joining him on his journey, but now he couldn't be more thankful that she had decided to join him.

"Okay, its running." Ariadne's voice came from the upstairs bathroom. He had asked her to start running him a hot bath. He needed to take one after being stuck in the rain for hours.

He got up off the love seat and walked towards the stairs, sighing loudly. It seemed like every other hour one of them got hurt. It was so ridiculous that it was slightly amusing.

"Ariadne?" He opened the bathroom door and found her testing the water with her wrist.

"It's almost done." She spoke the words softly, her eyes watching the running water.

"You need a bath too." He spoke the words, watching her close the faucet. She nodded, for the first time realizing that she was soaking wet too.

"You go first." She smiled at him and walked towards the exit when he grabbed her arm, holding it briefly.

"Thank you." He whispered, his voice soft but honest. She just stared at him for a moment and then left the room, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

She closed the door behind her, walking towards the kitchen deciding to actually cook this time around. She had some time and she wanted to spend it doing something _real_, for once.

xxx

In the bathroom, Dom had fully removed his shirt without the help of his left hand. He was quite proud at himself. His hand hadn't hurt too much either. That was a blessing. "Okay-" he murmured to himself, looking down at his pants. The zipper on his front.

He pulled down the zipper easily, holding his left hand in the air, away from the fabric. But then he looked down and realized that there was a button holding the pants together. He took a deep breath in and placed his left hand on his hip, trying to undo the button with the fingers on his right hand. But his knuckles stretched and he screamed at the pain.

xxx

Ariadne's eyes popped at the sudden scream. She ran up the stairs, while asking "Are you alright?" She walked up to the door and knocked on it, hearing Cobb mutter something like 'I'm fine.' But she didn't believe him. He had screamed too loud to be fine.

"Dom, I'm opening the door. Okay?" She waited a moment for him to answer.

"Okay." She heard his voice mutter in a small sigh. He sounded like a depressed five year old. She fought the urge to laugh as she opened the door. Cobb was sitting on the bath tub margin, his head down and without his shirt on. Well, she wasn't expecting that.

"Why did you scream?" She asked worriedly.

He bit down his bottom lip, stood up and contemplated asking her to help him. But he decided that he couldn't. It would just be too...odd. He answered her question lightly "I stretched my hand by accident and it pulled on the wound."

She sighed in relief and said "Oh. Well, are you going to be okay?"

Dom nodded once and she smiled and turned around to walk away again, when his voice stopped her "Wait." She turned to him, looking up into his eyes as he thought about how exactly he was going to phrase the question?

"Could you help me?" His turned his eyes away from hers, concentrating on anything but her face.

"Sure. With what?" She shrugged her shoulders, waiting for the conflict.

He took a deep breath, feeling like a child as he said softly "My pants."

Ariadne couldn't hear him. What was he so shy about? "I didn't hear that."

"Could you help me take off my pants?" He asked more loudly, his tenor strict.

She bit down on her bottom lip and tried to keep in her laughter. _Wow_. She let out a small laugh and nodded while saying slowly "What do you want me to do exactly?"

He looked down at himself, realizing that Ariadne was a mature adult. She wasn't embarrassed over something as silly as this, so why should he be? He replied honestly "I can't get the button open."

She walked up to him and looked down at him. Maybe she shouldn't be doing this, after all, he could just-

"Please." He spoke the word strongly. He had already contemplated taking a bath with his pants on but that would increase his chances of getting a cold.

She bent herself over, taking a look at the button. "Oh, I see it." She said, pointing to it.

Dom looked up, his eyes concentrating on anything but Ariadne's body. "Just open it."

She placed her hands on the brim of his black pants and looked at the button. She took a deep breath in. She didn't want to... touch... anything that she wasn't supposed to. She bit down on her bottom lip and held the side of his pants with one hand and the opening of the button with the other. She pulled but nothing was happening. "I think its stuck."

Dom rubbed his eyes with his hands and replied sarcastically "Great."

He sighed when she bent down onto her knees, in front of him, while saying "It will probably be easier this way." His eyebrows shot up at the suggestion. His dream replaying in the back of his mind as she reached out to the button again.

Ariadne grazed his empty flesh accidentally as she pulled on the button strap. She blushed and looked up at him for a moment, his eyes suddenly staring into hers. She inhaled and focused on the task, her palms suddenly sweating.

"Okay and one more pull." She whispered, Dom closed his eyes hoping that the moment was finally over. And the button finally opened, Ariadne sighing in relief. "Finally." they both muttered at the same time. She couldn't help but realize that the tension in the room was thick. _Oh shit_.

She quickly got up off her knees and stood up. Cobb cleared his throat and announced "Thank you." She nodded in return and left the bathroom, turning red as the door closed behind her. That was a... strange experience.

xxx

"Feel better?" Cobb asked, finishing up the plate of pasta that Ariadne had made for him. He was sitting on the couch, twisting the last noodle on his fork.

She smiled at him, a black bath robe tied tightly around her. She sat down on the couch beside him and replied "Yeah. There's just one thing that I need help with though."

She crossed her bare legs, while he asked "Yeah. What's that?"

She smirked at him, placing her wet hair up in a clip while she answered "Could you help me remove my pants?" She laughed at him and he chuckled.

"It's not that funny." He spoke the words roundly, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Au contraire, Dom. I find it extremely amusing." She smiled at him, leaning back on the love seat.

"Laughing at someones pain is not right, Ariadne." Cobb laughed.

But she shook her head at him and asked "Well then, why are you laughing?"

Cobb looked over at his newly bandaged hand and replied "Because I'm allowed to. I'm the one in pain."

"Ah-" she paused and looked down at his plate, deciding to change the subject "Did you like the pasta?"

"Yeah. It was great. Thank you." He replied, placing the plate on the coffee table in front of him.

"You know, I've noticed something." She spoke, tilting her head to the side. He looked at her, his blue eyes waiting for the end of her sentence. "You don't like to eat on tables, do you?"

He smiled for a moment and nodded, while replying "I haven't eaten at one in years."

"Why?" She asked bluntly, curious. How did she have this affect on him? He had never opened up to someone as quickly as he was doing to her.

"Because I've never had the company to do so." He placed an elbow on the edge of the sofa and placed his head onto it.

"Well-" she smirked, mimicking his movements "Tomorrow night, you will." She smiled at him for a moment and just stared at him. He was becoming a really good friend to her and she-

The gears in her head stopped running. His eyes were looking into hers with a power so unbelievable that she thought he was magnetic.

He inhaled and moved himself closer to her on the couch. She looked down at his wounded hand and asked in a small voice "Is it better?"

He just nodded and whispered "Thank you for coming after me."

She smiled sweetly at him, her words rolling off her tongue "Of course, Dom."

"No. Not _of course_." He spoke the word strongly and continued "Not everyone would have."

She couldn't stop staring into his eyes. They were an ocean blue that she didn't want to look away from. He smiled at her for a brief moment and then bent over slowly and kissed her cheek, before whispering "Thank you."

And then he moved away slightly, looking into her eyes. He noticed that her eyes were wide with confusion and with something else that he couldn't put his finger on. He got up off the couch and said "You should get some sleep."

She watched him walk up the stairs, her cheek burning. She gulped and let her fingers tangle their way into her hair. "Good night." She shouted as she heard his bedroom door close. Well, maybe their time of healing wouldn't be so bad after all.

_Authors Note:_

_I have a feeling that some of you will hate this chapter. _

_I was really reluctant to post it. _

_So, I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy it. _

_I will try to make the next one better. _

_Thank you for reading!_

_Please Review! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you for the beautiful reviews for the last chapter. _

_I'm sorry I was not able to post yesterday, but I added some more to this chapter in order to make it up to you all. _

_Please Review!_

**Chapter 8**

Ariadne's eyes were begging to close. She was sitting on the couch, her head situated onto her hands. She hadn't slept the night before for more than five minutes. She didn't know why though. It could be the storm and the fact that it still had not passed. It could be the fact that every time she turned the wrong way on her bed, her stomach wound would send a shooting pain all through out of her body. Or it could be something else. She had to be honest with her self, she couldn't help but think of Cobb.

Moments after she had finally drifted asleep, it had become the break of morning when she heard a running water noise from the bathroom. She had groaned loudly, unaware of the fact that Dom apparently loved early morning showers. Seconds later, she had decided to get up, brush her teeth and go downstairs to sit on the couch.

That's exactly where in time she was. Sitting on the couch, her eyes burning from how tired she felt. But she knew that she couldn't go to bed, the day hours were supposed to be spent awake. Not asleep. Then again, they were in Limbo. They still were technically sleeping.

She yawned briefly, a masculine voice coming from behind her "Good morning." Cobb's voice was filled with confusion. Why in hell was she up so early?

Ariadne didn't have the strength to turn her head around to him so she whispered back, a small smile tugging at her lips "Good morning."

Cobb watched her carefully. She had red eyes that were asking to close. She looked like she hadn't slept at all. He sat down next to her on the couch and questioned "Did I wake you?" He really hoped he hadn't. He had tried to take his shower as quickly and as quietly as possible.

Ariadne opened her eyes as far as she could and turned to him while replying "Not really. I just, I couldn't sleep at all last night."

"Nightmare?" Dom asked, a smirk on his face.

She tried to laugh but it came out shortly while she responded "This entire place is a nightmare." She paused and continued "I cannot wait to just find Saito and finally wake up."

Cobb nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. His eyes went straight to the coffee table and an idea hit him. "You know, I have something that might help you." He smiled and waved his hand over the table, a mug appearing filled with some strange liquid.

Ariadne stared at him for a moment, unaware of what he was trying to give her. He passed her the mug and said "Drink." Her eyebrows raised slightly, baffled by the substance.

"Trust me." He spoke tightly, a grin around his lips.

"Okay, but if I get poisoned-" she stopped as the cup hit her lips. She took a sip and let the substance fall down her throat. It was tea, tea mixed with something sweet like maybe-

"Tea and honey." He smiled and spoke "It will help you feel better." Dom could tell that she was a day away from catching a cold. He had to try to prevent it. They didn't need any more obstacles in the way from finding Saito.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking another sip. He sat on the couch, a new pair of clothes on his body. She still hadn't figured out the clothing trick.

He looked over at the window and sighed "It really is great weather, isn't it?"

She nodded once and chuckled at his sarcasm before asking "Why is it storming outside, Dom?"

He shrugged his shoulders once and replied "I've been trying to figure that out since last night. I have no idea. The only solution that I did think of was that _someone _in Limbo, has figured out how to change weather patterns."

"Wow." Ariadne breathed out and then continued "I can't even create new clothes."

Cobb chuckled at her statement and said lightly "_Yet_. I can teach you that today if you want." He looked at the window again, the buckets of rain still poured out the morning sky. They had to distract themselves somehow.

"Okay." She smiled, taking another sip of her tea and honey. She placed the mug on the coffee table and asked "But could you explain 'exaggeration' to me again. I still haven't completely understood it."

He nodded once, pointed to cup on the table and said "Take a look at the cup, for example." He looked over at Ariadne whose eyes were closed. He held in a laugh and asked "Are you still awake?"

She leaned herself back on the couch, her eyes still closed. He smirked and murmured to himself "I didn't know I was _that _dull." And then he laughed internally, trying not to wake her up. He got up off the couch and looked down at her for a moment, a smile playing on his lips. She looked so peaceful. Well then, he had better let her rest. After all, time did heal all wounds.

xxx

Ariadne could tell that she was dreaming.

She was sitting in the plane, on one of the edges of a round table that was in the middle of the first class cabin. Saito, Eames, Arthur and Cobb were around it as well. And they were all laughing.

There was a bottle of vodka in front of each of them. Ariadne's was close to being full while the others, except for Cobb's, was almost half empty.

"I believe it is my turn, darlings." Eames held the bottle in his hands, Ariadne's eyes averting to Dom's as he grinned. "I've never been to University." He smiled and looked around the table. Ariadne took a drink, as did Saito and Cobb.

Her eyebrows shot up at Arthur who did not take a drink. They were apparently playing the drinking game 'I never' where you were supposed to tell as many true statements as possible while trying to watch the others around you fall deliriously drunk with alcohol. Every time someone took a drink, it was because they have done the opposite of the statement being said.

"Ariadne, its your turn." Arthur spoke, he seemed like he was the most sober of the group of drunks.

She took a deep breath in and spoke "I've never had short hair." She laughed as the entire group took a drink from their vodka bottles.

"Arthur, your turn." Cobb's voice was firm. Ariadne could tell that he wasn't too tipsy. She was thankful for that- for some reason.

"I've never kissed a man." He smiled, giving Eames a small look. Ariadne rolled her eyes and took a drink from her vodka bottle and then Eames did too.

The table laughed as Ariadne asked "Really, Eames? Any good?"

"Yes. Just _delicious, _love." He chuckled, his voice sounding a little slurred.

Dom caught Ariadne's eyes and he smiled at her direction. She hadn't noticed how close his chair was to hers before.

"Mr Cobb." Saito spoke lightly and continued with a smile "I believe it is your turn."

Cobb took a second and thought about the perfect fact. A sudden smirk appeared on his mouth as he glared at Ariadne form the corner of his eyes. "I've never kissed Ariadne."

Her eyes widened in that instant. She watched Arthur take a sip from his bottle but thankfully Cobb hadn't noticed. He was too busy staring at her.

And then he did something unexpected. He took a long shot from his vodka bottle. _'But he had never kissed her'_, her mind protested. Why had he taken a shot?

He cupped her face into his and kissed her with wild passion. His tongue parted her lips, before he took a soft bite of her bottom one. She moaned into the kiss, pushing her own tongue into his mouth.

Suddenly, it was just the two of the them around the round table. He picked her up into his arms and pushed her back into the edge of the table. "Ariadne." His lips had fallen down her neck, his hands going up her shirt towards her breasts.

"Oh, Dom." She moaned against him, her hands running up his bare back underneath his dress shirt.

He pushed her straight down onto the table, his voice low as he whispered into her ear "I've never thought about you this way before." And he stopped kissing her neck and reached over to his vodka bottle and took another shot.

She smiled up at him, as he started to tease her clothed centre with his fingers. She moaned again, this time sighing out "Dom, please-"

He chuckled lowly, it had come out so extremely sexy. She pulled on him, grinding against him as she begged "Please."

He sighed, kissed the top of her head and spoke sadly "I can't. There's turbulence." And as soon as he uttered the words, the table tipped over and Ariadne fell- _Oh shit_. The falling sensation.

xxx

Ariadne opened her eyes quickly. She sighed as she looked around the empty beach house living room. The only thing that she could hear was a faint ticking noise coming from- somewhere.

Her dream quickly resurrected into her memory and she couldn't help but turn red from it. Why would she ever think of Dom in _that _way? He was nothing but her friend, right?

She got up slowly and noticed that there was a white blanket laying over her body. She let out a small smile realizing that Cobb had probably placed it over her. She removed the blanket off her body and stood up onto her feet.

She looked around the beach house and then out the window. It was still storming outside. She groaned, the weather was so horrible. She had really felt like maybe taking a quick dip into the ocean. Dom had been right, the salt had really helped her cut.

"Dom?" She asked loudly, her ears trying to follow the sound of the faint hammering.

And then she realized that on the white wall to her right, there hadn't been a door there before she had fallen asleep. She placed her small hand on the door handle and opened it. She looked down and saw about a dozen stairs going downward.

"Cobb?" She asked loudly again and descended down the stairs. But there was no answer.

She stepped down the last stair and came to a small and narrow hallway. She walked down to end of it and turned left, at its redirection. She gasped at the room in front of her.

It was an architects dream; no pun intended. It was a large and tall room, all of the walls were chalkboards. It seemed like someone had already started planning out a building layout. That someone probably being Dom. It was beautiful-

"Do you like it?" His voice interrupted her thoughts. He was wearing jeans, a dress shirt that was opened and an undershirt underneath. She nodded, looking at him and then back at the layout.

"It's beautiful" she admitted, slowly walking towards him.

He was holding a piece of chalk in his right hand as he spoke softly, changing the subject "Did you sleep well?"

She immediately blushed at the thought of her dream. She glanced away from him and replied "Yes. Thank you for the blanket."

Cobb nodded once at her and then moved himself towards the building layout and continued to draw. She watched him for a moment, drawing the model with ease.

"Wow, you are really good." She bit down on her bottom lip and walked towards him.

He chuckled and continued drawing, while saying "I'm a tad rusty. I mean-" he took a deep breath, erasing a slight line with his thumb before continuing "I used to better."

"I can't imagine that." She spoke the words quickly and without thinking.

He turned to her, his blue eyes staring into her brown ones before saying "Yes, you should be able to." He smiled, placed a soft hand on her shoulder, "You are much better than I ever was, Ariadne."

He removed his hand from her, making her wince from the loss of contact. She followed him as he walked towards the centre of the room where he had placed a black couch. She sat down seconds after he did and said "I don't think so."

He chuckled at her and replied honestly "Trust me on this one, alright?" It was the truth. She was a fantastic architect and she was so young. She was truly gifted.

"Well, thank you." Her lips curled into a soft smile when she spoke the words. She could tell that something was bothering him. It bothered _her_.

"Is something the matter, Dom?" She asked curiously, her eyes trying to meet his.

He sighed. He really wished that maybe she wouldn't have noticed. But she did. If he didn't know any better, Ariadne could read this thoughts. She just always knew- "I miss my children."

She bit down on her bottom lip and listened "It's been almost two years since I have seen them." He took a breath and continued "With every second that goes by, I'm afraid-"

He stopped there, becoming extremely quiet. She moved herself closer to him on the couch and asked "Your afraid that, _what_?"

He looked directly at her, inhaled and answered the question in a whisper "I'm afraid that they'll forget who I am."

Ariadne shook her head at him and said "No. That's impossible."

"Why? Why is that impossible, Ariadne?"

"Because no one could ever forget _you_, Dom." She replied, the words literally falling off the tip of her tongue.

He was shocked by her statement. It was an extremely kind compliment to receive. Perhaps, the best he had ever gotten. Her brown eyes were looking directly at him and he found it oddly difficult to look away from her.

"You know. I never thought I would be here again." He said the words with ease, his tongue parting his lips.

"In Limbo?" Ariadne asked, her voice low. God, her dream was haunting her. All she felt compelled to do was push her lips onto his. _No_. It wouldn't be right. She didn't feel _that _way about him. And she was positive that he didn't feel that way about her either.

"Yes." He chuckled shortly and then leaned his back against the sofa, but his eyes still on Ariadne.

"Well, its definitely my first and last time. Thank you very much." Ariadne laughed and he laughed with her.

"I hope its my last time too." He sighed again and paused for a brief moment before standing up onto his feet and looking around the workshop.

"Dinner?" He asked, remembering that she promised to be his company at the dinner _table_.

She nodded at him, stood up and asked "What are you in the mood for?"

His eyebrows knitted at the question and she blushed as she realized what she had asked. Should he make her suffer like she had done with the 'pants' fiasco? Well, he couldn't be _that _evil, could he? Yes, well, maybe he could be.

He took a few steps towards her, his voice light as he joked "I'm not sure, baby. You surprise me." He laughed and she bit down on her lip, trying to stifle a chuckle.

"It's not that funny." She pouted for a brief moment. Cobb mentally noting how cute that pout actually was.

"Au contraire-" he said, repeating the exact phrase she had uttered to him "I find it extremely amusing, Ariadne."

Ariadne rolled her eyes at him and asked, seriously "Honestly, what would you like to eat?"

"You choose." Dom shrugged at her.

"I'm famished. I'll eat absolutely anything." She admitted with a smile.

"You know what? I'll cook." Cobb lifted his eyebrows momentarily and then made his way towards the stairway.

"_Actually _cook. Or Limbo cook?" She asked, slightly confused as she followed him up the stairs.

"Limbo cook. If I _actually _cook, we would be sick for the next six weeks." Dom laughed as he opened the door at the end of the stairs.

"Or, we could _actually _cook together?" Ariadne asked with a shrug. It was just a suggestion. Plus, she loved cooking. She had always found it somewhat entertaining.

"It's up to you." He grinned at her knowing that if they cooked together, that meant, that she in fact would be cooking and he would be watching from the sidelines.

She felt brave in the moment to take his left hand in hers and touch the cut on his knuckles. He hissed slightly in pain as she said "You better cover that up." And then she let go of his hand and turned towards the kitchen, without uttering another word.

xxx

"I've never had home made pizza before." Dom commented, taking another bite of his crust.

"Well, there is a first time for everything." Ariadne smiled at him, shifting her chair slightly towards the table.

He watched her for a moment. Taking a sip of her white wine. He had done absolutely no cooking but he had imagined quite a good wine. He finished the last of his slice and took a sip of wine as well. The room was absolutely quiet except for the rain hitting against the windows.

Seconds later, Ariadne also finished eating. And as she was used to doing, she picked up her plate and leaned over to pick up Dom's. He thanked her with a small smile before she walked over and placed the dishes into the sink. Her stomach was starting to bother her again-

He got up off his chair, holding his wine glass in his hands before saying "You know, you could just imagine new plates tomorrow. You don't have to wash these."

Ariadne turned on the tap, suddenly wondering how in hell there was plumbing in Limbo. But she let it slide deciding that her mind had created the allusion of plumbing. She chuckled and replied "I know but I want to keep myself grounded. And try to keep my _life _here as real as possible."

He nodded, understanding her completely. He was very surprised at her honestly and just how blunt she was about it. He leaned over her, his front slightly brushing against her back as he placed his glass into the sink. "Do you need some help?" He asked suddenly, realizing that he was being no help at all.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Cobb." She answered him softly.

She had called him Cobb again. When had she decided to go back to his last name? "Why not? I promise to try not to break anything."

She chuckled at his joke and said "I just don't want your cut to get infected."

_Shit_. She was right. He had completely forgotten about it. He sighed, and leaned his back onto the counter to Ariadne's right. She finished the dishes and closed the tap. She looked around the room, seeing a left over dry cloth on the side of Dom.

She reached over whispering "Sorry-" to him and dried her hands, trying not to look up into his eyes. She placed the cloth down on the counter and mimicked his actions, leaning her back against the counter. Centimeters away from where he was leaning. She stretched, her stomach hurting her again. She let out a loud groan from the pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked, turning his body towards her. She nodded once and tried to stretch again, this time letting out a louder groan.

"Let me see it." Dom said, immediately positioning himself so that he was directly in front of her.

She took a deep breath in and lifted her white blouse upwards to expose her stomach. She was stuck. Stuck in between trying to keep in the pain and stuck between trying to hide just how embarrassed she was by him examining her.

He bent himself onto his knees and looked at the wound. The threaded stitches he had given her looked fine, but the wound looked slightly too red. He reached out his fingers towards the threads and pulled on one end. Her hands gripped the back of the counter for support, her eyes swelling up from trying to keep the sudden rush of pain inside.

"Ariadne, I think I might have to remove these threads." He looked up at her, a pain hitting his heart when he saw that she was trying to hold back tears.

She took a deep breath in, as he placed his left and wounded hand on the side of the cut. He stretched her wound and she whimpered at the pain. Dom exhaled and said in a firm tone "Hold onto my back, Ariadne."

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"Hold onto my back, Ari." He repeated, his voice tough. He knew that that the wound had gotten infected but he didn't want to tell her yet. And because of the infection, the pain that she was about to get was going to be unbearable.

She placed her hands firmly on his back and waited. She looked down at him, his blue eyes focused on the task at hand. "Take a deep breath." She obliged to the command and waited a few seconds.

He pulled on one the knots, it coming undone. And now for the hard part. He pulled on the side of the string, Ariadne's hands gripping his back for support. _Oh_. That's why he had asked her to hold onto him.

"Now exhale." He whispered to her and once she did, he pulled on the thread as forcefully as he could. She yelled in pain, her arms wrapping around him from how badly she was hurting. She let out her tears and he wrapped his arms around her frame as well. Letting go of the thread.

"It's okay." He murmured into her hair, standing up but still holding her in his arms. Her legs had wrapped around him then, her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling like such a child from the way she was reacting.

He laughed at the apology and responded, in a soft voice onto her neck "It's fine." It was fine. Even though she was crying. He liked how he was finally comforting her and not the other way this time.

He walked over to the living room, still holding her in his arms. He sighed lightly and placed her slowly onto it. Laying her down. She quickly rubbed the tears away from her eyes with her hands, and looked down at her stomach. It was horribly infected. She took a deep breath in decided to try to act more bravely.

Dom looked down at the wound and leaned down onto his knees. "Salt water." He suddenly said, making her eyes go wide. _Yes_. But the weather outside was horrible. She could not get to the beach in that.

He waved his hand, a bucket suddenly appearing by his side. And then he held out his right hand, a salt shaker appearing. Ariadne chuckled as he poured the salt into the bucket. He laughed as well and muttered "This will have to do."

He needed a sponge, he suddenly realized. But then he thought the situation over. A sponge would hurt her more deeply than she already was hurting. A wash cloth would be more suitable.

He placed his empty hand into the bucket and when he pulled it out, he had a wash cloth in his hands. She watched him, as he leaned towards her and spoke "You have to teach me that trick too."

He smirked at her and leaned his body over her, his left hand holding up her blouse. "Take another deep breath."

She took a deep breath, the wash cloth hitting her wound. He was being gentle with it and it wasn't hurting her too badly. Even though she was in pain, she couldn't stop smiling and watching him. He was being so kind to her by helping. He was-

"Ariadne?" He asked, her eyes suddenly looking straight into his. His head was so close to hers, barely a few inches apart.

She couldn't tell what he was thinking and he couldn't tell what she was either. But Cobb knew what he was thinking and it was hurting him to tell her. "I think you should go back."

Her eyes widened at the statement. "What?" She asked, feeling not only disappointed but angry.

"I don't want you to suffer anymore." He whispered, throwing the wash cloth into the bucket and looking down at her wound.

"Dom, please." She started, cupping one side of his face with one of her hands. "I'm not going to leave you."

He stared at her for a moment with narrowed eyes. Why was she even doing this? How could she be so... stubborn but yet so unbelievably selfless. "You have to go." He was still leaning over her, his eyes watching hers.

"No." She shook her head at him, suddenly realizing that she wouldn't let him stay here alone. She could never abandom him. "I will not abandon you, Dom." She took a deep breath and grabbed the other side of his face in her hands as well, before whispering "I'm staying here with you, until the end. Okay?"

He was speechless. He couldn't believe her kindness and her loyalty to what she had promised. He took her hands in his, removing them from his face. She was hurt by the sudden change of movement.

But what she felt then surprised her. He had bent down again, towards her face and kissed her right cheek. He stayed there for a moment and rubbed his thumb across her cheek before whispering "You are-" and he stopped himself, looking down at her lips.

"I'm what?" she asked softly, the moment was so unbelieveably romantic. She found herself realzing how much she wanted him to actually kiss her. She wanted him. Her heart was fluttering in her chest as she waited for him to continue.

He took a moment and looked at her. She was so- _young_. He took a deep breath and moved away from her while saying "You're so stubborn." He chuckled shortly and stood up quickly, turning his head away.

Her expression had fallen flat. _Stubborn_? Her eyes were wide with surprise. But- _stubborn_? She wanted to yell at him.

"I'm tired" he faked a yawn and left the area while saying "You should get some rest too." And that was it. She watched him walk away from her, not even taking a second to look back.

_Authors Note:_

_I actually like this chapter. I had a fun time writing it and hating myself because I wanted to write a kiss so badly. But no, I wanted to keep him in character LOL Damn it, Dom! _

_I have a few videos about Dom/Ari on youtube: Just type in 'CopiPan' and you will find them :)_

_Thank you for reading!_

_Please Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you to those who take the time to review!_

_I really appreciate it. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9**

The faint sound of a shower running hit her ears. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. And then she gasped. It was bright- extremely bright. There was sunlight outside. She lifted herself off her white queen sized bed and ran towards the window; opening it quickly. She smiled, the rays of the sun hitting her body. "Finally" she sighed happily. Her eyes slowly closing as she let the heat attach itself to her body.

She turned her head to look at the door. Cobb's early morning shower noises coming from the bathroom. It was the second time in a row and she guessed that this was how it was going to be every morning. She yawned briefly, sat down on her bed and decided that she needed new clothes. She bit down on her bottom lip, deciding not to ask Dom to create her new clothes this morning. She was going to teach herself. After all, she was _stubborn_.

"Of all the things he could have said" she murmured to herself and then closed her eyes to concentrate on a new outfit. Something casual and comfortable, like always. She closed her eyes and pictured a new set of undergarments. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see a new set of undergarments beside her on the bed. The only problem was that they were about ten sizes to big. _'Okay, size must be taken into consideration too,_' she thought and took a deep breath and tried again.

After about twenty tries, she managed to finally get a decent outfit together. She was proud and very happy at the fact that she had been so determined. After all, she was _stubborn_. She grumbled at the thought in her mind. He had ruined the perfect moment.

She let out a small hiss, pulling on her newly imagined white tank top. She pulled on her light blue jeans and looked at herself in the mirror that was hanging on her left. She needed something over it. She decided on a light blue cardigan and a white scarf. She took a deep breath in, realizing that the shower noise had finally stopped. He was finally done. Maybe she should go downstairs and make some breakfast.

xxx

There really was nothing like an early morning shower for Dom Cobb. He wrapped his waist in a long towel and looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, checking to see if he had any unwanted facial hair that needed removing. He decided that there was not and ascended out the door.

"Good morning." He heard Ariadne's voice call from his right, as she proceeded out of her bedroom and towards him.

He looked slightly down at himself and realized that he was in just a towel. He exhaled briefly and said "Good morning, Ariadne," without even turning his head to face her. He needed clothes _now_.

"I was going to make some pancakes. Should I save you some?" She asked, trying to hide her surprised expression. If she had to be honest, waking up and seeing Dom's half naked body was not the worst thing in the world.

Cobb walked towards his bedroom door and reached out for the handle while saying "It's alright. I think I can imagine my own breakfast." He opened the door quickly and went inside, not uttering any other syllable.

Ariadne's expression fell flat. Yes, he had been half naked. But, why was he acting so rude to her? She hadn't done anything to him. She walked up to his closed door and knocked. "Are you okay?"

Dom was sitting on his bed, running a hand through his hair when she had knocked. He just knew she was going to ask him that. It was _Ariadne_. He nodded once and shouted at the door "Yes, I'm fine."

"Cobb, tell me what's going on?" She spoke to the door. She felt ridiculous, couldn't they at least talk face to face. When he didn't answer, she sighed bitterly and spoke slowly "You know that I will stay here until you tell me." She waited exactly four more seconds before she continued "I'm stubborn, Cobb. You said so yourself."

He knew that he did. _That _was the problem. He had placed a new pair of black coloured pants on, along with a dark green dress shirt. He decided that he was clothed enough to open the door to her. And when he did, he found Ariadne holding her arms across her chest in a defensive position. He smiled at her and said lightly "You really _are _stubborn." He chuckled at her and she just watched him curiously. Yes, they had already determined that fact last night.

"Dom," she started to speak, letting her hands fall back down by her sides "Just tell me what's wrong."

He looked at her for a moment, taking his wounded hand out to show her. She gasped at the sight of it. His knuckles had become a horrible color. "Oh no." She muttered softly, taking his hand in hers. "How badly does it hurt?"

Her fingers massaged the area surronding the wound. He was fighitng hard not to move his hand away from hers. He didn't want her to touch him like that. It made it hard for him to- "Dom?" she asked, her eyes looking up into his.

He moved his hand away from hers and lied "It's somewhat displeasing." He licked his lips and decided that it was not her fault. He shouldn't act so cold to her. A small smile tugged at his lips as he said "But I'll be fine."

She sighed out in relief and spoke "I hope so." There was a silence for a moment but he broke it by asking "You said you were going to make pancakes, right?"

She nodded at him and he continued "Okay. I'll come and join you in a few minutes."

He closed the door behind him and sighed. Why had he lied? Lying was never a way to accomplish _anything_. Being a thief, he knew that extremely well. He had to trust his accomplices fully and they had to trust him back. Trust breed trust.

He bit down on his bottom lip and walked towards his bed. He had lied about his hand hurting. It felt fine, it just looked pierced. He just didn't want to tell her the truth about what was truly bothering him.

He closed his eyes and thought back to the night before. He had been seconds away from kissing her. The idea repulsed him. Not that Ariadne repulsed him in any way. It was just too soon to feel any romantic feelings for anyone other than his wife.

_'His dead wife'_ a voice echoed in his mind. But it didn't matter. Ariadne was a friend to him. Nothing more. For god sakes, she was only a child. So young and so innocent. There was no way in hell that they could ever work out. Let alone, even have a chance of starting. It took two to tango and he just knew that she would laugh at him for even thinking about kissing her.

He let out a loud sigh and decided that today was a new day. He would go back to teaching her how to build and that he would go back to his old mentality. He was half convinced that it was the storm's fault and now that the sun was up, it was time to start using some logic.

xxx

_(Real Time: Present: Aircraft) _

Eames was staring at the window and at the sun and the clouds that the plane was flying past. He was trying to keep himself busy. He knew that it had been a long time since he last checked how long Cobb and Ariadne had been in Limbo.

Poor souls, they had probably lost their minds. But still, he had hope. Ariadne was a tough girl and Cobb, well, he was just lucky that he had Ariadne with him.

The Flight Attendant, they had hired, suddenly placed a glass of water in front of him. The glass of water was stuck to a napkin. "I'm sorry love, I don't drink anything that does not contain alcohol." He smirked at her and she stared at him in the eyes, her head tilting towards Arthur's. A message on the napkin perhaps?

He cleared his throat and murmured "Perhaps, I've had a sudden change of diet." He smiled as the flight attentendant walked away. He took the napkin into his hands and opened it, looking over at Fischer who seemed in deep thought.

_' + 5 = 7' _was written on the napkin. Eames looked over at Arthur for a moment, who was watching him intensely. And then he looked down at the napkin again.

Plus 5 meant that another five minutes had passed. Plus 5 equals 7 meant that, they were in Limbo for 7 years. His eyes widened and he turned to Arthur who had a displeased look on his face.

Eames quickly took out a pen form his pocket and wrote something on the piece of paper. He cleared his throat once again and pushed the Flight Attendant on call button from above him.

A few moments later, she walked towards him and asked "Anything I can help you with, sir?"

He took her hand in his and gave the napkin to her discreetly, as he said "I was just wondering how much longer until landing."

She smiled at him and caught on to the switch while replying in a sweet tone "About one hour and a half, sir." Eames graciously bowed his head to her in a thank you and watched her, 'accidentally' fall over and give the note to Arthur.

He opened the note quickly and read _'how many times do you think they've shagged?' _

Arthur rolled his eyes at the question and when he looked over at Eames, he was trying to hold in his laughter.

xxx

_(Limbo Time: Flash forward 7 years: Unknown) _

"We have to keep going south." Cobb announced, looking at the sunset. They had a few more hours until dark and they had to keep moving. They had lost track of time too much already. He didn't even know how long they had been in Limbo for. All he knew was that he was starting to look older.

Ariadne looked older as well, more mature but just as beautiful as she had always been. "Baby?" He smiled and took her hand in his. She was extremely tired, breathing out hard. "Do you want to rest?"

She shook her head and they continued walking, hand in hand along the shore line. The water hitting their feet was a great way to refresh themselves every few seconds. It kept their spirits high and their hope still bright even though it had become extremely small.

They had left their beach house about a year and a half go and they still hadn't found Saito. They had run into another man, on his land, who had said that he had heard drumming coming from the South of the long beach. But that was month ago and they still hadn't heard any drumming. Maybe he had been just a projection of one of their minds, telling them to keep going and to keep trying.

He stopped walking, his feet feeling extremely heavy. They needed to rest. They needed sleep and to feed themselves. They had started walking at the break of dawn and they needed some time to rejuvenate themselves.

Cobb pulled his shirt over his head and spoke "Join me?" pointing to the ocean. She nodded, keeping her internal thought of how good he looked to herself. Even though he was older, all this walking had made his body look even more beautiful than it had originally was.

He pulled her in for a kiss that supposed to be soft but it quickly turned fierce. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her blouse over her body. "Your scar is fading." He noticed, running his hand up and down her back while looking at her stomach.

"Yours already has." She smiled and took his left hand in hers, kissing his knuckles lightly. He smiled at her took her hands in his and pulled her into his arms, carrying her towards the ocean.

She giggled as he dropped her onto the shore, his body crawling on top of hers. He suddenly chuckled, an embarrassing thought hitting him.

The ocean waves crashed against them as she asked, a smirk on her lips "What's so funny?"

He stopped his chuckling and cupped her cheek with his hand. And then he kissed her again, her head falling back onto the sand. "It's just-" he stopped to peck her lips once again "I cannot believe that, at one point, I was so afraid to kiss you or even touch you."

She laughed at him. Oh yes, she remembered that. "And now-" he whispered the words against her chest, kissing her bra covered breasts before continuing "I just can't stop touching you."

She shivered from his words. He could be so unbelievably sexy when he wanted to be. He pushed himself against her and she whispered "Well, then don't stop." She smiled up at him, the waves crashing against them.

"As you wish." His mouth covered hers immediately, the feel of his hands roaming down to her jeans. He zipped her down and then looked over at the ocean while saying "I have a better idea." And he pulled her up into his arms and dragged her into the ocean, her jeans falling off her ankles.

xxx

_(Limbo Time: Present: Cobb's Land)_

"What are you doing?" Cobb asked, placing his bare feet in the water, next to where Ariadne was standing.

It had became late afternoon and she just couldn't help but stare at calm ocean. She smiled, turning her head to him while replying "I'm just happy that the storm is gone."

He watched her for a brief moment and then turned his head back to the ocean to say "Well, now you can swim like you wanted."

She nodded at him and sat down on the shore, the waves crashing against her clothed flesh. He mimicked her actions and sat down beside her. Why was she being so quiet? During the day she had been fine. They had talked, laughed and she had finally learned what 'exaggeration' was and how she could do it.

"You know, I'm a little stubborn myself." He muttered to her lowly and she laughed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Her voice sarcastic but light.

"I can tell that there is something wrong-" he started, feeling strange saying that. It was as if they had switched places or something. "Tell me." He continued in a small murmur.

"I was just thinking about going back." She sighed and he looked at her in a baffled manner.

She had told him that he wouldn't leave her. _What_? Was she going back on her word? "You want to go back _now_?"

She shook her head firmly and responded "No. I was thinking about when we get back. What I- what I would do with my school."

He turned his head to her and asked "You don't want to go back, do you?"

She glanced over to him and responded "No. I just can't picture myself in a classroom anymore."

Dom couldn't help but feel guilt. He mentally groaned at word. He always felt it. Guilt for his wife, guilt for his children and now guilt for Ariadne. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be." She picked up a small pebble in her hands and whispered "I am...thankful that you showed me this world."

"Thankful?" Cobb asked, his eyebrows shooting upwards.

"Yes. Very." She smiled at him for a brief moment and then focused her eyes on his.

"Well, your welcome." He spoke the words gently, as if he didn't believe what he was hearing. He had never been thanked by anyone for recruiting them. He had never thought that it was possible. And now he was proved wrong. But in Limbo of all places? Ariadne was full of surprises.

"I know that this isn't real but still, look how beautiful it all is." A grin appeared on her lips, as she looked back at the ocean. Dom couldn't agree more with her. It was truly amazing, his view was anyway.

"Being here just makes me realize that I am lucky." She continued softly. She couldn't help herself. She was an honest person. She spoke it like she thought it.

"Lucky that what?" Cobb asked, his shoulder accidentally brushing hers.

She blushed at the contact, realizing that he hadn't yet moved away and continued "Lucky to be alive." She took a deep breath, waiting for him to move away from her and walk straight back into the house. He was probably thinking about Mal and how she wasn't alive.

But what he did or didn't do, shocked her. He didn't move. He just smirked at her and whispered "Ariadne your-" he stopped speaking when she interrupted him.

"Stubborn. Yeah, I know." She placed the pebble back down on the beach.

"I was going to say genuine. I don't know how you can just say what you think." Dom shrugged his shoulders at her. He was envious at her from that stand point.

But it wasn't true. She couldn't just tell him what she was thinking. She wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them. She was tired of her dream haunting her. All she wanted was just one taste.

"It's easy." She lied with a small smile and continued "You just talk."

He laughed at her solution and leaned himself over her, his hand picking up the pebble she had placed back on the sand. "Is this from my subconscious or yours?"

She shrugged her shoulders and replied "I'm not sure. How can you tell?"

He inhaled and said "Let me show you." He took her hands in his slowly, afraid to touch them. When he did, thoughts of the night before rushed into his mind. But he pushed them away and placed the rock in the middle of her palm.

"Close your eyes," he whispered and she obeyed.

"Now think for a moment, about the pebble. It's shape." She nodded as he spoke. He looked down into her palm and noticed that the pebble changed form slightly.

"It's from my subconscious" he smiled at her, her eyes opening.

"How do you know?" she asked curiously, rubbing her thumb over the pebble in her hand.

"Because when you thought about its projection, it changed because you pictured it incorrectly." He picked up the rock in his hands and pointed to it. She was amazed by it. He could tell and it made him smile. In fact, he couldn't stop smiling as he watched her try with another rock.

He looked over at the sun above them, the sky darkening as the sun began to set. He suddenly got stood up, making Ariadne realize that he was going to leave her alone again. But this time he didn't, he held out his hand to her and said "I think its time we healed."

And she knew exactly what he meant by that. She grabbed his hand in return and he lifted her up onto her feet carefully, knowing how much her wound would hurt her if it stretched. "I'll meet you out here in 10 minutes." She said smiling and this time, she was the one to walk away without uttering a mere syllable.

_Authors Note:_

_Like it? Hate it? Let me know. _

_Thank you once again for reading!_

_Please Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. They all made me smile!_

_I hope you like this one too! _

_Thank you!_

**Chapter 10**

With every step she took, she became increasingly more nervous. Her stomach began to churn as her bare feet touched the sand beneath her. The only fact that was making her even more anxious was the fact that she didn't know which to be more nervous about; her wound being covered with salt water or the fact that she was about to go swimming with Dom again. But this time, she knew it was different.

She was holding one folded towel in her hands, and the other she had wrapped around her humble body frame. She was aware of the fact that she did not have the most curvaceous body possible, but she had to make do with what she was given.

Beneath the towel, she had decided on a black halter swim top and a black bikini bottom. It was not something that bared an extreme amount of skin, but for her anyway, it was enough.

She smiled as she saw Cobb's exposed back. Thankfully his eyes were not facing hers yet. She quickly glanced at the towel and then at him. "Hey" she insinuated, throwing the towel at his back gently.

Dom turned his head around, holding in a chuckle as he picked up the towel in his hands and asked "How did you know that I wouldn't have imagined one myself?" He stood up, his black swim trunks suddenly standing out against his bare legs.

"I just know these things." Ariadne replied, looking up at his face. _'Not his body' _she kept telling herself. He looked like a man. Every boy she had ever kissed or touched had not looked anything like he did. Then again, she had never kissed Cobb.

"_How _do you know?" He asked, his eyebrows slightly raised. If he had to be honest, he was completely interested. Ariadne knew a lot about him. It put a petite smile on his lips.

Ariadne took the moment to remove her own towel from her body. It fell to the sand and she tried to look busy, pushing out its corners as she answered "I just know."

Cobb bit down on his bottom lip as he watched her struggle with the towel. Well, he was more watching her than the towel. It was the bathing suit's fault, not his eyes. He chuckled and said, stating the complete obvious "We match."

Ariadne raised herself up again and nodded, briefly looking down at his swimming trunks. "Yes, we do." There was silence. She couldn't help but realize how awkward those few seconds were. But she broke the silence by pointing to the ocean and saying "Shall we heal?"

"Ladies first-" Dom smirked, knowing that Ariadne would never go into that water before him.

"Fine." She smiled at him and moved towards the ocean. The water was cool but it was pleasant because the afternoon sun had warmed it up quite nicely. "Well, here goes nothing." She breathed out, mainly to herself but loud enough for Cobb to hear. She held her breath and softly threw her body into the water, the salt pouring into her wound.

Dom watched her with wide eyes. He thought that Ariadne would have never done that in a thousand years without his help. He narrowed his eyes to her and placed his wounded hand into the water first, letting the pain hit it mildly. He took a breath and got himself ready to place his entire body into the water.

"Need some help?" Ariadne asked, her knees on the ocean floor, a few metres away from him.

He shook his head, while chuckling. Perhaps he didn't know as much about Ariadne as she knew about him. The fact bothered him for a second. Maybe he should get to know her a bit more. He inhaled and dived into the water. The cool water hitting his body.

Ariadne watched the brim of the shore for a few seconds. _'Why had he not_-?' She was getting worried. "Dom?" She called out, walking towards the area where he had dived into.

"Right here." His voice came from behind her and she sighed in relief. She turned around to face him, but she underestimated the distance between them and as she turned, her hand smacked him in the face.

"I'm so sorry." She gasped as he rubbed his right cheek with his palm.

He had a sly grin on his mouth as he shook his head at her. "So, you are accident prone?" He asked her with a laugh, apparently taking a _necessary _step back from her.

"Only here, clearly." She groaned at her own stupidity but he laughed at her reaction to the question.

"Tell me more." He leaned back, floating on his back as he put out the request.

"More?" She asked, moving slightly closer to him. She was trying to ignore the burning pain her cut was giving her and tried to focus on him. "More _what_?"

A playful smile tugged on his lips, his body still floating in the water as he explained "Tell me more about yourself."

She stared at him for a moment in a confused manner. What did he want to know? "Well, what do you want to know?"

He stopped floating and positioned his body back into the water. He bit down on his bottom lip and said "Tell me, why do you want to become an architect?"

"Well-" she started, the small waves crashing around her, "Creation fasicinates me."

"Then you've chosen the correct profession." Cobb laughed lightly and swam around in the water, slowly. His hand still getting used to the salt. He thought for a moment and decided on the next question to ask her. "Why Paris?"

"Why the unfathomable amount of questions?" Ariadne asked, her tone teasing him.

His eyebrows knitted in that moment, as he said in a firm but joking tenor "It gets annoying, doesn't it?"

Her lips parted in a slightly 'o' as she took a deep breath in and then whispered "Touche."

He laughed at her choice of word and then raised himself onto his feet. Ariadne tried to hold her gaze at only his face but she couldn't help but look at his body. It was wet for heavens sakes. She wasn't a nun.

"Leaving already?" She asked, her voice low.

He felt so tempted to ask _'why? do you miss me already_?' But the sentence seemed too inappropriate to him. She would get the wrong impression from him. He had not suggested that they swim together so that he could flirt with her. It was strictly for medical reasoning only. _Right_?

"My hand just needs a break" he sighed, moving his hand around in the cool breeze.

Ariadne nodded understanding. But yet, she didn't. Was Cobb's capacity for pain less than hers? Her stomach had been practically cut open and yet he was the one complaining about a few small cuts on his knuckles. She decided that she felt brave enough to tease him about it "And yet, here I am, still in the water."

Dom rolled his eyes at her, trying to keep a restraint on the smile that was begging to peek on his lips. She continued in a light voice "I've seen you face dozens of military trained projections and yet you are terrified of a little salt water." She tisked at him, the smile on his lips pleading to let it be shown.

"You have no idea what I am capable of, Ariadne." Cobb focused his eyes on her. His eyes rolling shortly down her body as she started to float on her back; like he had a few moments ago.

"What does that have to do with salt water?" She asked, her eyes closing from the sentiment of feeling extreme relaxation.

"Everything." He shouted and splashed the salty water on her stomach from afar. Some of it hit her face and she gasped, repositioning herself back onto her feet on the ocean floor.

"I cannot believe you just did that." She rubbed her eyes, the salt water slightly burning them.

He tilted his head to the side and said "You've followed me down into Limbo, practically risking your sanity, and yet, you are afraid of a little salt water." He teased her, repeating the basic premise of what her statement from before.

"Dom, my eyes are burning." She closed her eyes tightly, rubbing them with her hands.

"Oh shit." He muttered, walking over to her and falling to his knees as she had so previously. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hur-" and before he could finish, Ariadne had splashed him back in the face. A laugh escaping her mouth.

He opened his eyes to look at her, displeased that he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book: fake an injury and get revenge on your opponent. "Really, Ari? You want to play this game?"

"I'm not playing a game, Dom. I was just trying to prove my point." She giggled, as he maneuvered a quick hand through his hair.

"Is that so?" His voice was calm as he asked "And what point is that?"

"That I have a higher tolerance to pain than you do." She smiled at him briefly. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Well-" he stopped himself from speaking and asked "So, you want to continue swimming? Do you?" She nodded in return, a smirk on his mouth as he whispered "then that's too bad, isn't it?" What he did next, shocked her.

He grabbed her small body into his arms, her stomach bending over one of his shoulders. It was definitely not his wounded one, since he ran out of the water and dropped her onto the sand. She rolled her eyes at him, as he dropped himself on the sand next to her. She breathed out "Please, that is completely unfair. Using your strength as an advantage" she sighed briefly.

"All is fair in love and war." He quoted, resting his head on his elbow as he looked over at her. She immediately stopped laughing and got caught up in the moment. They were laying down on the sand together, side by side. He was so close to her it was painful.

"So, tell me. Why Paris?" He asked, remembering his question from before.

"Because I won a scholarship to my College and because well- it is probably the most beautiful city on Earth. " She paused and looked over at him. He was right next to her. Why was he so close?

"And well, it was fate." She smiled at him before explaining "I flipped a coin between Paris and Rome. Pairs won three out of three times and so, I decided on it." She breathed out and continued "Fate."

"Fate?" Dom asked, his eyebrows up as he continued "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"What? It's not like I'm talking about the Easter Bunny. Of course I believe in fate. Don't you?"

He shook his head and she pushed at his shoulder with a finger, saying "Stubborn Ariadne is asking you to explain."

He laughed at the phrase and then took a deep breath in and explained "Life is just a serious of events that link to each other. Nothing is set in stone. That's all just fairy tales."

She shook her head at him and laughed, watching his blue eyes sink into hers. "No." She muttered and then continued "Explain this to me then." She took a deep breath in and spoke lightly "I wasn't supposed to be at the College that day when you were there asking for an Architect. I was invited to a classmates twenty first birthday. But I was there because I felt like going to the library that afternoon."

"Yeah but-"

"Yeah but, what if I hadn't went to the library? What if I decided to start getting ready for the party? What if I had decided to stop for lunch before going to library?" She paused and said "It was meant to be. Me meeting all of you, you introducing me to this world. Everything happens for a reason, Dom."

She met his gaze for a second and for the first time in a long time, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was just there, his eyes on hers, lost in thought. He took a deep breath and whispered lowly "I just can't allow myself to believe that."

"Why not?" She asked, her eyes widening.

He sighed then and muttered "Because then it would be fate's fault that Mal abandoned me. But it wasn't. It was _mine_."

She plopped herself on her elbows and stared down at him while saying "Are you back to that idea?"

"Ariadne-" he groaned her name, as if he was annoyed by her question.

"Let me ask you this," she paused, and looked straight down into his eyes while asking "Do you want to see your children again?"

"Of course."

"Well, don't you think its fate that you will?" Her eyes were staring directly into his and he suddenly felt uncomfortable with Ariadne being so close to him.

"And how do you know that I will?" He asked, rubbing his forehead momentarily with one of his hands. All of these questions were giving him a headache.

"Because I will make sure of it." She uttered the words out bitterly. "It is your destiny to see them again, Dom. And you will one day, but until then, you have to make due with what you have. Fate and destiny is to be blamed for every tragedy that has happened but it is also to blame when it comes to every happiness that follows."

She was so passionate about the subject. It was odd to him. Maybe she had recently written a paper on it in philosophy class. He sighed and lifted himself upwards, while whispering "Well, I think that if I do see my children one day. It will be because I was able to get there. Not because it is written on some stone or some ridiculous apparition somewhere in the clouds."

She watched him walk away from her again. This time she turned her body towards his and said "You forgot your towel!"

He shook his head and walked across the sand while saying a sharp tone "I don't need it." But the way he had spoken those words, she knew that it was _her _that he didn't need.

xxx

It had become hours and he hadn't talked left his bedroom. Fate was a really delicate subject and the moment she had brought it up, she knew that it was only mere seconds before he would get angry with her and leave.

Once again, it had been the perfect moment. Laying down on the beach together, side by side. She was near her breaking point of sanity- but then he left again. And this time, she could tell that he didn't want to speak to her.

She had bumped into him on her way to the bathroom. She had wanted to take a shower to rid of the salt that was burning her skin. She had even made a joke to him about how maybe she was the one that had a lower tolerance of pain. But he had not even cracked a smile. He just shrugged his shoulders at her and brushed past her, as if she didn't exist.

It was hurting her deeply and with every second, she could feel a deep pain twisting in her heart. She needed to fix things between them. Or else, what was the point in staying? They were only at this beach house waiting for her to heal. Even with that thought in mind. She didn't want things to end between them like this. Maybe she could get him to smile once before she told him her decision.

xxx

"Dom?" She asked, knocking on the door for the second time. "Please, let me come in." She knocked again, getting slightly impatient with him. "Don't act like such a child!" She was shouting at the closed door, when it finally unlocked.

His eyes were wide with furry. "A _child_?" He asked as if the statement was ridiculous. "_I'm_ the child?" He was not yet yelling but his tone was harsh. "Ariadne, _you _are the only child here."

She scoffed at his statement, walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. He had changed into regular clothing like she had. And once again they matched. She rolled her eyes at him and said "I don't understand you."

He snickered at the remark and said bitterly "But I thought you knew everything about me, Ariadne."

"I never said that, Dom." She watched him walk towards the window of the room. Why in hell was he acting this way?

"My name is _Cobb_." He turned to face her, his eyes pulsing. He had just spent the last several hours debating whether or not this needed to be done. He had finally come to the conclusion that it was mandatory.

"What is wrong. Dom?" She walked towards him, her heart in a flutter of pain. Not butterflies. She was in a severe pain because she could tell that he was trying to hold in tears.

"It's not right, Ariadne." He spoke again, this time more softly but the words still came out strong.

"What? Fate?" She asked, placing her soft hands on his shoulders "I don't care if you believe me or not. I just don't want you to be angry with me."

She was being honest, he could tell. It was hurting him to do this to her. But it just had to be done. He knew that he had feelings for her and on the beach a few hours back, he had fought every urge in his body not to kiss her. It was better for her to hate him, then to have her as a friend and never as anything else. How in hell could they ever work out? Even the thought of it was plain idiotic.

"But I am angry, Ariadne." He lied through his teeth, practically throwing her hands off him. He was angry. He was angry at himself for letting it come to this point. He should not have any feelings for her. He shouldn't feel this way about anyone. Anyone except Mal.

"Please, Dom. Just let me help you." She was pleading with him, her small hand reaching out to grab his.

"No." He pulled his hand away from hers swiftly.

She held in small tears and whispered "Fine."

She took a few steps towards the door way before he spoke "I'm sorry."

She turned around to face him and asked "For what?"

He walked towards her, his pupils dilating as he screamed "I'm sorry that I am not as perfect as you!" He paused as he watched her eyes widen in shock "I'm sorry that I don't believe what you believe!"

She held back small tears and asked softly "What is the matter with you?"

He bit down on his bottom lip, turned around and replied "Just forget it."

In that instant, she grabbed his hand and said "No, you have to-" he struggled away from her grasp on him, but when she wrapped her arms around him. His body didn't want to move from her hold.

"Dom. It's fine." She whispered to him, holding him tightly in her arms. If he wanted to talk about Mal, he should be able to. He didn't have to keep it in. "Please, just tell me-" she gulped and cupped his cheeks in her hands while whispering "Just talk to me about her."

His eyebrows raised but before he had time to process the plea, she continued "I'm here, Dom." He stopped touching his cheeks, her hands falling by her sides. "I'll listen."

He looked into her brown eyes, his heart beating so loud he could hear the echo in his ears. Why was she so caring? Why was she being so generous after he had insulted her? Why in hell was she still so goddamn _stubborn_?

"Please, Dom." She tried on her best smile and took both of his hands in his. She rubbed his palms with her thumbs while he just stared down at her. "Just tell me what's on your mind."

"I'd rather show you." He breathed out quickly. The phrase falling off his tongue as he pushed her hands away from his and grabbed her face, kissing her passionately.

He grabbed at her back, parting her lips with his tongue. She moaned in the moment, suddenly hoping that this was 'real' in the most possible way Limbo could be. She wrapped her own arms around him, pushing her own tongue into his mouth.

He tugged at her blouse, suddenly raising his fingers up her bare back and back to her front. She could not believe that this was happening. It was surreal. He was _kissing _her. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she decided that it was her time to please him.

She let her lips fall off of his and she guided her tongue up his neck, sliding it slowly up towards his earlobe. He let out a soft moan and forcefully pushed his lips onto hers again. Her hands found their way to the front of his pants, grazing his waist line with her fingertips. "Ariadne" his voice rasped. His own hands falling to her own pants.

His eyes widened. This was _Ariadne _that he was kissing. Ariadne, the young and innocent and _pure _Ariadne. It was not right. He pushed her away quickly and shook his head while saying "We can't do this."

She was shocked. Had they not been insanely attracted to each other just moments ago? What changed? "Dom?" She asked, watching him walk towards the door.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, opening the door to his own bedroom and walking out of it.

_Authors Note:_

_I hope I surprised some of you with that kiss and then surprised you again when he suddenly stopped it LOL _

_Anyway, thank you so much for reading. _

_Please Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note:_

_I am very sorry on the delay on the update. I had my little cousins over all weekend. _

_Anyway, thank you for the reviews!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

**Chapter 11**

She thought about running after him and forcing him to tell her why he had stopped so abruptly.

She wanted him to tell her everything that was on his mind.

Everything that was bothering him.

Everything that he was feeling.

But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Every time she tried, her mind stopped her.

She knew better than to make the situation worse.

So, she just layed down, on his bed, where the scent of his sweet cologne almost tore her to pieces.

xxx

She hadn't slept the entire night. Her mind couldn't help but wonder where he was or what he was doing. Or even the inevitable; were they ever going to be able to face each other again?

Ariadne's heart rate quickend thinking about the scenerio. This was _Cobb_. He was a man of intelligence and of gratitude, of course they would talk again. But then again, what would the conversation play out as?

She jumped to her feet, hearing the shower from the bathroom turn off. An early morning shower was a good sign. It indicated that he still was himself. Maybe, he had time to think it over and realize how foolish he was for walking away.

She took a deep breath in and walked out into the hall, hesitating as she watched the door knob open up. There he was. Domenic Cobb, fully dressed in new dark gray pants and a dark blue shirt. His hair was slightly damp and he was running a small comb through it.

Before she could even say something, he smiled at her and said in a cheerful tone "Good morning." She stared at him for a moment. Why in hell was he so happy?

"Good morning." She replied, taking a few steps towards him, her light yellow night gown swaying as she walked.

"That's a nice color on you." He smirked at her and her mouth widened in shock. A _compliment_? What the hell was going on?

"Thank you." She whispered in a baffled tenor.

He quickly sighed and walked towards his bedroom, while saying "You know, your bed is a whole lot more comfortable than mine." She watched him suspiciously, eyeing his hand as he pulled on the doorknob to his bedroom door. "Your going to have to imagine me one of those mattresses that you have."

Ariadne was silent. They were talking about comfortable mattresses? He was acting strange and _happy_. Since when was Cobb so happy? "Well-"

"I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in ten." He smirked at her again and walked into his bedroom, closing the door shut after him. The only words that crossed Ariadne's mind were; _what the fu_-

xxx

_(Real Time: Present: Aircraft) _

Arthur stared at himself in the First Class Bathroom mirror. It was ridiculous how different they were from the coach class restrooms. You could practically fit three people in it, where as in economy class you could barely fit one.

He sighed deeply, thinking about how much time had passed since he had last checked his watch. When he had last checked, Cobb and Ariadne had been stuck in Limbo for nine years. _Nine _fucking years! How long did it take to find someone and get out? He was furious and utmost terrified at the same time.

Suddenly, the door opened slightly and he muttered "It's occupied."

But then the door opened more fully and Eames stepped in, shutting the door tightly behind him while saying "I know, darling. You've been in here for bloody ages. I told you not to have the chicken."

Arthur rolled his eyes and asked in a slight whisper "I am not having stomach trouble, Eames." He paused and continued speaking softly "I was just thinking about them. How long has it been?"

Eames took a deep breath in and replied "11 years."

"11 years?" Arthur asked, bewildered.

"Yes. I told you, you were in here for bloody long." Eames joked but his emotions were slightly on the fritz. He had had hope but now that hope was slowly fading away.

"What the fuck could they be doing for eleven godamn years?" Arthur almost growled. He was so angry.

"Shagging?" Eames asked, his eyebrows up.

"Are you seriously not worried at all?" Arthur asked, his voice suddenly firm.

Eames sighed for a brief moment and answered "Look, they have another hour and about fifteen more minutes. That's another twenty five years down there. They can make it."

"And what if they don't? How do we explain the fact that they won't wake up?" Arthur was so nervous, that the questions just slid off the tip of his tongue.

"They _will _wake up, Arthur." He placed his hand on his shoulder and continued "They have to." He looked around the bathroom, cracked a smile and said "Okay. Now get out, I have to use the toilet."

Arthur watched him for a brief moment. How could one change emotions so quickly? Eames' eyes widened as he said "What are you still doing here? Do you find content in watching?" Arthur shook his head and grunted from disgust while leaving the bathroom.

"Cheeky bastard." Eames laughed, the door shutting.

xxx

_(Limbo Time: Flash forward 11 years: Unknown)_

"I cannot even begin to explain myself." Cobb's voice was firm, but his expression was soft. They were walking along the shore line of the ocean.

Ariadne squeezed his hand tightly and muttered "You know that I don't mind, Dom."

They had been searching for Saito for so long, it was almost second nature. Walk during the day, sleep at night. Neither of them wanted to lose themselves again. They just wanted to find him and bring him back.

"But I do." Cobb complained, running his free hand through his hair. He looked over at Ariadne who was smiling and whispered "I completely forgot and I feel horrible."

Ariadne stopped walking for a moment and cupped his face, while muttering "I forgive you." She leaned into him and pecked his lips. She would have never guessed in a thousand years that it was her fate to end up with a man like Cobb.

"I could always make it up to you." Dom chuckled, leaning over to brush his lips against the crook of her neck.

"I _hate _when you do this to me." She spoke softly, her lips slowly parting as his hands roamed her exposed flesh.

"I don't think you hate it, baby." He chuckled lowly, leaving a trail of wet kisses up her throat.

"Dom, we have to keep walking." Ariadne insisted, her hands gently pushing him away. She still wanted him. It was amazing that after eleven years they still were so passionate about each other. But no matter how much she wanted him, they _needed _to find Saito. So, that they could do this in _reality_.

"But I have to make it up to you." He complained, tugging her back into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"How about you make it up to me when we go back to reality?" Ariadne questioned, her eyebrows up at her own suggestion.

"Well, what should I do to make it up to you?" Cobb asked. He hated the fact that he had forgotten their anniversary. He felt terrible. It just had been so long since that night. They both remembered it perfectly. The beach, the moon, the waves crashing against their bare bodies. How could one forget?

"By doing what exactly?' He smirked at her, his hands playing with a loose strand of her hair.

She thought for a moment. "By taking me out for a coffee."

He laughed at the request but nodded. If that was what she wanted, that's what she would get. He took her by the hand again and sighed "It seems that we have to keep walking."

"Yes." She nodded once before they started walking again. Walking to find Saito. Only for Saito.

xxx

_(Limbo Time: Present: Cobb's Land) _

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Dom asked, a rather large smile plastered on his face. He walked towards Ariadne, who was sitting on the front porch, eyeing the ocean.

She watched him sit beside her, the smell from the mug of fresh coffee that he was holding, was filling up her nostrils. "Blue skies, white puffy clouds-"

_'Hold on' _Ariadne couldn't help but think. _Puffy_? Had Dom just said _puffy_? He had been acting extremely bizarre all day long but this was taking it to the extreme. "Cobb, why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" He asked in a loud and confident tone. He was smiling at her and it was making her feel uncomfortable. What the hell was the matter with him? She didn't like him this... joyful. Was that a horrible thing to think?

"You know, slightly-" she thought for a moment and then continued "not yourself."

He laughed at the comment and reached over to her, placing his arm around her shoulders before saying "Ariadne, you always surprise me." He sighed softly and stood up onto his feet while saying "You really do." He gave her a quick smile and then a wink and walked back into the house. Once again, leaving Ariadne to think; _what the fu_-

xxx

He had disappeared since the afternoon porch theatrics. She knew that he was acting. Acting like everything was fine- or _more _than fine- so that he could avoid talking about the night before. But she wasn't going to let him _fake _his way out of the conversation. She was determined to talk to him about it. After all, she was stubborn.

xxx

Late that evening, she found him sitting on the sand near the ocean shore. She sighed as she walked towards him. Her head running through the plan she had devised over and over- repeating it so that it became second nature.

"Cobb?" She asked, her voice strong. That was the first step to get his attention.

He turned his head to her, quickly grinned and said "Yes, its me." He laughed shortly and Ariadne realized that he was still playing his little game.

"I have been looking for you all day." He said to her when she sat next to him.

"Have you?" she asked, her eyes widening. She knew it was a lie. _She _had been searching for _him_.

"Yes. I have to admit, I got a little worried." He took a deep breath as he spoke.

"Well, I _am _worried." Ariadne took the chance to start confronting him.

"Why is that?" He asked softly, his eyes turning away from hers.

"Why are you acting like this?" She questioned him directly. No more games. She wanted the truth out of him. When he didn't respond, she raised her voice and asked "Is it because you don't want to face the truth?"

"What truth?"

"Last night, Dom." She answered sharply.

He shrugged his shoulders once at her and spoke in a light voice "Nothing happened last night, Ariadne."

She held in her sudden desire to gasp from shock. She stared at him, watching him stand up onto his feet and walk towards the ocean. "Dom-" she started, getting up and following him.

"Dom, I swear that this is the last time you are walking away from me!" She couldn't help but shout. He was standing on the brim of the shore. His bare feet partly in the water and partly in the sand.

"You are _not _a coward, Cobb. Just turn around and talk to me." She lowered her voice, her lips flaring from anger. Did he seriously believe that he was going to avoid the situation that easily?

He continued to look at the water, his back to her as he explained "I am trying to help you, Ariadne."

"Help me?" Ariadne asked, her voice heightening as she asked the question. "Help me with _what _exactly?"

"Ariadne-"

"Help me with _what_?" She snapped at him, her voice loud and her eyes wide with dander.

He turned to her just then, his expression emotionless as he said "The faster you forget, the faster you will heal."

She rolled her eyes at him and asked, without thinking, "What if I don't want to forget?" He narrowed his eyes, watching her face suddenly turn heavy with shock.

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." He whispered to her, his voice stiff. He turned his back to her and watched the ocean waves crashing against his feet.

She was in disbelief. _He _was the one that had kissed her. _He _was the one to blame in all of this and now he was turning his back to her, like a coward. Or even worse, like a five year old child who was caught doing something bad. This was the adult version of time out, she realized.

"You _are _a coward, Dom." She spoke the statement harshly and continued in the same tenor "Do I honestly have to remind you that _you _kissed me? _You _are the one that kissed me! And then you stopped out of-!"

"Yes, I stopped." He spoke the words bluntly, making Ariadne take a step back in surprise.

"Why did you?" She asked, her voice curious and more soft.

He turned around to her again, his lips parting as he mumbled "Because then I wouldn't have been able to stop."

She scoffed in that instant and screamed at him "Why would you think that I wanted you to stop?" She took a deep breath in and calmed herself down. God, this was embarrassing. She was basically telling him how much she actually wanted him. This had to be a dream, right? A dream within a dream even, within Limbo? She would have never been brave enough to tell him in real life.

"Ariande-" he paused, trying to figure out the best way to explain this to her.

She pushed her lips onto his and kissed him as lustfully as he would allow her to. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing her body onto his as she tried to part his lips with her tongue. "Ariadne..." he was able to muster, his hands pushing her body slightly away from his.

"Dom" she whispered, grabbing him again and placing his hands underneath the shirt he was wearing.

"We can't-" He whispered against her, his lips finding their way to her neck.

"We _can_." She smiled at him, her left hand running through his thick hair. And when she placed her lips onto his again. This time, he let her slide her tongue into his mouth, his own tongue grazing the edges of hers.

She knew why he didn't want to do this with her. In his mind, he was taking away her innocence, her purity, in all essence- her virginity. But she wanted to give herself to him, she wanted him to be her first. In all essence, she was ready.

(WARNING: MATURE CONTENT)

As they kissed, his hands roamed her body, his fingers playing with the bottom of her blouse. She smiled against his lips, his hands pulling at the white top and pushing it over her head. He looked down at her, her black bra covering her humble chest.

He raised his hands carefully over the scar on her stomach and cupped her breasts for a moment, before brushing his hands towards her back. She moaned at his touch, his hands were incredible on her, _experienced _was the correct word.

She tugged on his shirt, despising the realization that he still had it on. Her hands pushed the shirt upwards, his arms raising as he helped her push it off. She stared at him for a second, her lips quickly kissing his chest. He closed his eyes at the contact, suddenly aware that this was _Ariadne_. The pure and innocent and-

"Fuck" he growled when one of her hands grabbed him through the clothed area of his front. He opened his eyes and watched her bend down onto the sand in front of him. Well, maybe she wasn't as innocent as he thought.

She smirked up at him and asked "Do you still need help removing your pants?" She giggled shortly as she unhooked the button and pushed down the zipper. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and slide the pants slowly down to his thighs.

Her eyes lurked on his black boxer shorts for a quick second before she pulled them down to his thighs as well. Her eyes cautiously staring at him. God, he was beautiful. Every single part of him was. "Ariadne," his voice was soft, but in _reality _he ached for her mouth on him.

She wrapped her fingers around him gently, pushing him into her mouth. He gasped at the sensation, her tongue running along his length. He allowed his fingers to grip her hair as her tongue teased him. Her mouth claiming him as she let her teeth graze him softly. He moaned her name and decided that it was his time to please _her_.

He removed himself from her mouth and pushed her down onto the sand, the waves hitting her half clothed frame. He ran his tongue down her chest, his fingers quickly undoing the strap of her bra. It fell off her completely, allowing him to look at her as his fingers found the zipper on her own pants. He pushed it down and rolled them off her legs completely. Leaving her only in her black underwear.

Dom bent down towards the tip and ran his tongue across her waist line, sending a slight shiver up her back. Or maybe that was one of the waves meeting her back? _No_. It had to be Cobb. It was always Cobb.

He pulled her underwear down her body as well, leaning himself completely over her, his own pants completely sliding off his body. He placed a single finger between her thighs, searching for her centre. He had to take it slow with her. "Please," she breathed out, her body was aching for him. He had to stop teasing her sides.

He placed a quick finger into her, finding a slow and steady pace as he reached upwards and kissed her lips. It wasn't long before she was panting and pleading for more. He placed another finger into her, his wounded knuckles stretching. But he held in the pain, this was all about _her_. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to make her feel _better _than good.

"Dom," she shouted, her head spinning. "Please-" she begged him again and he chuckled lowly against her bare neck. He quickened his pace and took the moment to look at her. She was so beautiful. Everything that he had ever imagined her to be.

"You have to be patient." He rasped as he placed small kisses down her stomach, removing his fingers from her.

He spread her legs slowly with his hands, his body moving more into the ocean as he moved himself backward. He placed his mouth on her quickly, shocking her to the very core. He dipped his tongue into her, making her scream in pleasure. "Fuck" she echoed him, growling as she held onto his shoulders for support.

He took one last taste from her and lifted himself upwards, a larger wave splashing over their intertwined bodies. He bent down and kissed her widely, he grinded against her as she wrapped her hands around him, digging her fingernails onto him.

"Dom?" She asked softly, her voice low. And with that, he knew what she was asking from him. He kissed her once more, biting her bottom lip with his teeth and pushed himself into her. She gasped at the sudden connection and held onto his back as he moved himself within her.

Within moments, she was begging him to go faster and he obeyed her every command. Kissing her and holding her in all the places she would shiver from his touch. She grunted against him and he let out a soft moan, his entire body heating up.

Another wave crashed against the pair, their bodies riding each other wildly for time on end. Until finally she felt herself climax. She screamed his name, over and over from the powerful sensation.

It wasn't until morning that they stopped being intimate. He just couldn't let go of her. And if he had to be honest, he didn't want to let go of her... not yet, anyway.

_Authors Note:_

_Wow, this chapter was 'fun' to write LOL _

_But where there's fun, there's no where to go but... you know the rest :P _

_Please Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note:_

_I am very sorry about the long wait for this chapter. _

_This is my second re-write of it because I was not satisfied with the results of my others. _

_Here it is. I hope you enjoy it. _

**Chapter 12**

Ariadne's eyes opened abundantly. The sunlight hitting her iris' as she widened her eye frames. She was smiling. She couldn't help but smile at the festivities of the night before. She was now in her bedroom, her mattress was the most comfortable one; Cobb had pointed that out the day before.

Her smile grew larger as she felt his arm drape over her naked front. He was still sleeping. She could feel his steady breathing on the back on her neck. She took his hand in his for a moment and wanted to laugh at the difference of sizes. His hand was gigantic compared to hers.

Seconds later, she wondered how we would feel about the fact that her hand was small compared to his. Metaphorically speaking of course, she was years younger than he was. Perhaps in Limbo something like that didn't matter but in the real world, they could face a ton of criticism.

He sighed onto her neck and wrapped his arms tightly around her, still sleeping. Ariadne smiled again. By any means, she should not be thinking of such a silly observation _now_. She should be enjoying the moment while it lasted. For heaven knows that Cobb was a man that was insatiable.

xxx

A few minutes later, Dom opened his eyes as well. His body was like a machine when he slept. He knew the precise time to wake up for his shower. But this morning, something was different. He was holding onto Ariadne. He kept his face expressionless as he thought about the night before. Did he enjoy last night? Yes. Of course, what man wouldn't have?

Although, something in him was telling him that the decision he made was the wrong one. She was just an innocent girl when she had met him and he had turned her entire world upside down. Maybe he shouldn't ha-

She took his left hand in his and kissed his wounded knuckles. She knew that he had awakened from the shift he had created on the bed. As she finished kissing his hand, she intertwined her fingers in his and whispered "Good morning." And there was something so sweet to Cobb about that simple gesture that made him realize that maybe there was more to Ariadne than just her age.

He kissed her neck, planting wet kisses down its side while mumbling "Good morning." She suddenly let go of his hand and turned herself around to face him. He couldn't help but let out a small smile when she felt brave enough to kiss him.

"No early bird shower, Dom?" She chuckled, a soft hand brushing up and down his resting arm.

He laughed at her question. Of all the things to ask, she decided to ask that. He lifted himself upwards and sat down on the bed beside her while starting "That all depends-"

"On?" She asked as his hand softly brushed her bare leg.

"It depends if you'll join me or not." He smirked at her and lifted her up into his arms without warning and carried her towards the exit of the room.

"It seems like your not giving me a choice." Ariadne couldn't help but smile and he just shook his head at her, deciding that they needed a new bathroom that connected to her room.

"Stand in shower or bathtub?" He asked her, examining the wall to his right.

She thought for a moment and replied "Both."

"Your a little greedy this morning-" Dom chuckled at her and then looked up at the wall again. Picturing the perfect bathroom. White walls with a marble finish, a large vanity mirror in the corner of the room.

"That's beautiful." Ariadne whispered softly as she readjusted her hands around his neck. Her eyes were glued to the the new bathroom that he had just created. It was almost perfect, except for- She pictured the flower in her mind. Her favorite flower- the blue rose.

A vase suddenly appeared on the counter top of the new room and in it were a dozen blue roses. Cobb walked into the bathroom, still holding Ariadne up in his arms as he asked "Blue roses?"

"They are my favorite." She blushed as he stared down at her. His eyes were almost the same color as the roses. In both cases, the color was gorgeous.

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled down at her and suddenly placed her down.

He walked over to the bathtub and turned on the hot water, his mind imagining clean and precious water. He pictured a bath plug and placed in its holder and then he tested the water again with his wrist.

"No shower this morning?" She asked him. She was slightly disappointed, he could tell.

"I'm in the mood for a bath." He exclaimed, turning off the water as it hit the top of tub line.

"Oh." She sighed out softly and then continued "Well, I'll use the other shower then."

Cobb chuckled at her and walked towards her, placing his arms around her bare body as he whispered "Ariadne, I want you to join me." He kissed her then. A long and full passionate kiss.

This felt very foreign to her. Dom acting like this to her, not being afraid to kiss her or to touch her. It was going to get some getting used to. But in the end, this was _Cobb_. She knew that he was only acting like this because they were in Limbo. In the real world, he would never treat her as anything other than a colleague or at most, a friend.

She sighed when he lifted her up into his arms again, kissing her wildly. Once they found Saito, this was over between them. They would wake up in the real world and he would go back to his children and her to her studies. It was thoughts like these ones that made Ariadne realize that maybe she didn't want to leave Limbo... just yet anyway.

xxx

_(Real Time: Present: Aircraft) _

Another five minutes had passed. Another five _fucking _minutes. Arthur was insanely angry and worried. When he had seen that neither of them had awakened in the first dream level, he had felt as if they had both betrayed him.

Even though neither of them spoke of it, he knew that Cobb had become his best friend over the few years that they had worked together. And Ariadne, he had felt a mild connection to her. Romantic or not. He knew that she meant something to him and that if she didn't wake up, he would become terrifyingly frustrated.

Another five minutes meant another year and a half down in Limbo. It was scary how quickly time went for them and they wouldn't even feel it.

As the stewardess passed by, he ordered a shot glass of tequila. Which got a look of acknowledgement from Eames. He sighed and waited for the alcohol. Another two minutes passed by, another six months in Limbo.

_(Limbo Time: Flash forward 13 years: Unknown) _

"Dom, do you hear drumming?" Ariadne asked as she watched Dom splash some cool ocean water across his face.

"I'm not the only one that can hear that?" He asked, quickly standing up and letting his ears point to the direction where the drumming was coming from.

Ariadne observed the constructed dream space and searched for a housing location, or any location of the sort. Cobb took her hand in his and walked her towards the shore while saying "I heard it a while back but then it stopped. So, I didn't think I should say anything. I thought it was my mind, perhaps, playing tricks on me."

Ariadne spotted a few low rise houses in the distance, pointed and said "I don't think its our mind, Dom." He looked at the location and breathed in the hope that they had just struck.

"Let's go." Ariadne smiled and pulled on his arm, quickly getting into a running pace. But moments later, he stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Baby, don't you remember the last time we found a new site in Limbo? I don't think this is such a good idea." He took a deep breath and turned back to the housing site. The houses were beautiful but small. The were made from only brown bricks which to him, anyway, was a strange color for a village.

"What choice do we have, Dom? We have been here for such a long time. This person may have information on Saito." Ariadne's voice was firm but she was wearing a smile on her lips. She really hoped this person had information on Saito. She wanted to go back to the _real _world.

Ariadne sighed as she saw that Cobb was not moving. "Fine-" she started, before running off and continuing "I'll go by myself." And with that Dom stood there for a few seconds, before deciding to follow her. It was really dangerous what she was doing. They could be unfriendly, they could be-

"Come on." She shouted with a smile, not turning her head as she was almost fifty meters away from him already. "Dom. I think I see-" and a shot was fired at her, her fragile body falling to the ground.

_(Limbo Time: Present: Cobb's Land) _

"Come on." Ariadne said with a smile, her laugh loud and vibrant. 'If I can do it. You can too." She was holding a thread and needle in her hands and Cobb was shaking his head.

"The skin on the stomach is more flexible than that of the knuckle, Ariadne." He was hiding his hand away from her. It was his fault that this was happening. He had suggested it in the afternoon after lunch. And now it was after dinner and they were sitting on the porch of their beach house.

"I'll distract you." Ariadne promised, smiling at him. His hand had gotten worse. It had become almost bruised and the wound had become deeper. It was time for stitches.

Cobb put out his hand to her, rested it on his left thigh and she slightly moved herself towards him. "So, tell me. What do Phillipa and James want to be when they grow up?" She smiled at him, trying to distract him from the pain he was about to receive.

"Well, that changes every day. Phillipa wants to a princess and an astronaut." Dom chuckled and Ariadne laughed as well. She pushed out his skin and quickly placed the needle into the side of his wound.

He groaned at the pain and she quickly distracted him by saying "She can be the first princess of the cosmic." She smiled at him lightly and he just laughed. "And James? What about him?"

Cobb took a deep breath as she threaded his wound together but then he spoke "I'm not sure exactly. He never really told me."

"So, I guess you have a question to ask him when you back." Ariadne beamed at him, happy with the first few knots she had created.

"Yes. I guess I do." Dom agreed with her, nodded and asked "What about you?"

"What about me?" She asked slightly baffled, pushing the needle through loose skin.

He held in the pain, biting on his bottom lip as he asked "When you get back, what do you think you'll be doing?"

Ariadne sighed. She hated the question and the answer already. But she replied in a low tone anyway "I'm probably going to go back to Paris and finish up my studies."

He was disappointed in her answer and he could tell that she didn't like her own conclusion either. "You don't want to continue with extraction?" He knew that even if he went back, he would probably be looking for a job close to the field of dream sharing. It had become such a large part of his life that he knew that he would never be able to quit.

"I would like to but-" She stopped there, tying a knot with her delicate fingers.

"But _what_?" He stared at her with his blue eyes. He was truly interested.

"I don't think that I will be able to find another team in Paris." She sighed and used the last of the thread the tie another tight knot.

"You have your heart set on Paris, huh?" He asked, taking his newly stitched hand into his other one and rubbing it slightly. Truth be told, he was extremely saddened by the news of her wanting to go back to Paris. It made him more apprehensive in wanting to go back home.

"Not necessarily. It's just that, with your team, I wouldn't be of any use anymore." She shrugged her shoulders and looked out at the evening sun.

"What do you mean?" He asked her flatly, taking her hand into his. His hand was so large compared to hers, it almost made this serious moment humorous.

"I mean that _now_, you will probably be able to build. And as only an architect, I wouldn't have any other use." She brushed her fingers on his palm and he looked straight into her eyes while he contemplated what he should say to reassure her of the fact that he needed her to stay with him.

"Ariadne, you could still stay with our team." He placed a light arm around her small frame, pulling her body close to his. It felt so right for her to be against him. He couldn't imagine her leaving his side, let alone the team.

"I _build_, Dom." She was whispering the words but it was said harshly "There would be nothing for me to do."

He placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed the spot of empty flesh there before muttering "Then _I_ won't build."

"What?" She turned her head towards him slowly and looked up into his eyes. "You have to build, your too good at it."

He shook his head at her and remembered the words Miles had used to describe her _'I've got somebody better'. _And she truly was better than him. He smiled down at her and said softly "No, Ariadne. I'm the Extractor, I extract. Your the Architect, _you _build."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he really going to give up such a thing, just to have her there. "But-"

"No." He shook his head at her and continued "You are far too good to be let go." And she blushed, turning her head away from him. But he stopped her and placed his lips onto hers, realizing that that the last statement he had said, definitely had a double meaning.

_Authors Note:_

_So, I hope this chapter answered some questions. Like the roses or why they lose themselves... _

_Anyway, thank you so much for reading and for being patient with me. _

_Please Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you so much for waiting. _

_I hope it was worth the wait. _

_Enjoy. _

**Chapter 13**

_(Limbo Time: Flash forward 13 years: Unknown)_

"No!" Dom screamed as loudly as he could. He replayed the moment in his mind a few times, his heart racing vigilantly. "Ariadne!" He shrieked her name, a sting burning the middle of his throat. He needed to get to her _now_.

He sprinted towards her, his knuckles tensing as he ran as quickly as he could towards the fallen body. He let out a large yelp of pain, himself falling barely a few meters away from his lover at the feel of a bullet collapsing into his upper thigh. He placed his hand on the new wound for a brief moment and then quickly looked around the bare sands.

"Show yourself!" Cobb shouted loudly, practically demanding the task to be done. He took a deep breath in and dragged himself towards Ariadne's body. She was still breathing but her eyes were slowly closing.

"Not another inch-" a young African man emerged from one of the small houses on the lands. "Or, I kill her." His accent was thick and his voice was being pulled out of a tough tongue.

"We mean no harm." Dom looked up at the man and the large gun that he was carrying.

"Dom?" Ariadne's small voice suddenly rang through his ears.

"Baby, are you alright?" He asked, his voice fragile as he looked over at her.

He started to move towards her again but the man spoke interrupted his attempt "I said not to move." He cocked his gun and pointed it Ariadne and continued "Or she dies."

"S-saito." She whispered, moving her head slightly towards him. He could see the wound right in between her shoulder blades.

"Saito?" The man's voice asked in a curious tone. "How do you know Saito?"

Cobb took a deep breath and responded, "He is a friend of ours. Please, if you have any information on him. Please tell us." Dom took the chance to move slightly closer towards Ariadne.

He pulled her up onto his lap and held her face in her hands. His pain on his upper thigh was terrible but he knew that it had to be ignored for her. She was just too important to be shut out from him at the moment.

"Why should I trust you?" The man asked, his voice tense. It was obvious that he did not have too much experience with weaponry.

"We want to help him leave." Cobb replied to the man, looking straight into his eyes.

The man's hands were shaking. He took a deep breath in and asked, "If I tell you where he is, will you help me leave as well?"

Dom nodded at the man, suddenly feeling a certain sympathy for him. The poor man didn't even know how to leave Limbo. "Of course. Just please tell us."

Ariadne took a deep breath in quickly and that caused Dom to look down at her. "Baby, you're going to be okay." He kissed her quickly on the forehead and repeated the statement to her in a mere whisper, beside her ear.

She smiled at him and shook her head while murmuring "Don't-" she paused, her body suddenly dropping temperature as she continued, "Don't lose yourself."

Small tears fell from his eyes as he watched her eyes close slowly, her breathing stopping. He took a deep breath and looked up at the man again, who had now lowered his weapon. He knew that he would see her again; in the real world where it was important.

He took a deep breath in and asked the man bitterly "Where is Saito?"

The man narrowed his eyes and pointed at the ocean behind them. "Across the waters."

"Fuck," Cobb cursed, leaning over and kissing the dead Limbo version of Ariadne on the cheek. "How the hell can I get across?"

"I have a boat." The man smiled softly at Cobb, who stared at him for a moment.

"That'll do."

xxx

_(Real Time: Present: Aircraft) _

Ariadne's eyes opened and she peered around the cabin without moving her head. A sleeping Dom was sitting directly to her left. She let out a breath of relief when she looked over at Fischer who seemed in deep thought. The inception must have worked.

She shifted slightly in her chair and turned around quickly to take a look at both Arthur and Eames. Eames' eyebrows rose at her and he had a large grin imprinted on his face. It was the type of grin that sent out the message '_welcome back_.' She had been under for thirteen years. Thirteen goddamn years, she was glad to be back.

She looked over at Arthur for a moment and saw that he had only half a smile on his mouth. The message he was sending out was '_I'm happy you're here, but what about Cobb_?' She quickly nodded her head at him discreetly and turned back around, making sure Fischer had not seen their little exchange of glances.

"Some water, Miss?" The stewardess asked her in a happy tone. Ariadne nodded and took the glass in her hands. But when she did, she saw something that almost put her through complete shock. It was her reflection.

She was a child; twenty-one again. The stewardess looked at her strangely for a moment and she apologized claiming that she was extremely thirsty. But in all truth, she was shocked at her image. She barely looked like an adult now.

She turned over to look at Cobb, her previous lover. A small tear escaped the corner of her right eye. For some reason, she just knew that the word _previous_ was all that it was ever going to be.

xxx

_(Limbo Time: Two weeks later: Cobb's Land) _

"I think you were right." Dom smiled at her, placing a small kiss in the middle of her cheek, and then he looked straight at her.

"Of course I was." She smirked in his direction, her own hand falling to the crook of his back. "What was I right about?"

He chuckled at her inquiry and replied "About fate." He paused and continued, "The more I think about the notion, the more reasonable it becomes." He sighed momentarily and then placed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Stop thinking about it, Dom." She smiled at him and held her body closer to his. "Just _believe_ it." Her smile widened at him and he couldn't help but beam back at her.

He could feel himself falling in love with her and the fact scared him. Actually, it terrified him. What in hell would happen when they were to go back to reality? Could they continue what they had started in Limbo? Or would it be too strange?

"Dom?" She asked, looking at him intently.

"Yes?"

She kissed him on the mouth for a brief second and muttered "I think it was fate that brought me to you."

"You do?" He asked her quietly and then she kissed him again, her small hands roaming his naked back. She nodded temporarily at him and when she kissed him again, the only thought that he had run through his mind was; maybe things did happen for a reason.

xxx

_(Limbo Time: Flash forward 13 years: Unknown)_

"I will not take you any further." The man whose name who had declared himself as Charles announced. when they were about thirty meters away from shore. "I promised not to trespass on his land anymore."

Cobb nodded once at Charles and reached out his hand to him while saying, "Remember, all you have to do is find the falling sensation or death. That's all you need." Dom took a deep breath and dived into the water, Charles watching from the deck as one of his projections conducted the wooden boat.

"Maybe I will see you one day, Mr. Cobb." Charles smiled at him as he watched Dom swim towards the shore. "I wish you the best of luck."

xxx

As Cobb swam, his wound on his upper leg was consuming his energy. He had wrapped a bandage on it quickly so that he could leave. But now he was regretting not taking any other precautions.

He remembered those many years ago when he had complained about something as silly as a knuckle wound. That was an infant compared to the pain he was now feeling when the salt poured into the wound. He took a deep breath and held himself over the water for a moment and tried to re-adjust one of the fallen bandages from underneath his pants.

The last he could remember was a wave that crashed over him.

xxx

_(Limbo Time: Flash forward 13 years: Saito's Land)_

He could feel that half of his body was numb and the other half was barely awake. His eyes were slowly opening and the sound of his feet being dragged was the only real connection he had to the world.

One man stood on either side of him, pulling him into a room that was colored red and covered with bright lights. The room did seem quite familiar-

He was thrown onto a chair and given a bowl of oatmeal. He took the spoon in his hand and engulfed the food in an instant reflex. He was extremely hungry; had he eaten in days? He could barely remember anything that happened recently.

"Have you come to kill me?" A low voice asked from the other end of the table.

Cobb stopped eating, in mid air, and looked up at the man. He was an old Japanese man, why did that term sound memorable to him?

"I'm waiting for someone." The man whispered, looking down at the large wooden table between them.

Dom's eyes widened gradually, as the next thought overwhelmed him. '_What if he was the one that he was waiting for?_' Sudden memories hit him; the beach, the water, a young woman.

His eyes were fixated on the man in front of him as he repeated the words that came to his mind, out loud "Someone from a half remembered dream."

"Cobb?" Saito asked suddenly. "It is you." He paused and let out a small hiss before continuing, "We were young men together." Saito looked down at himself briefly and spoke "I'm an old man."

Dom's lips trembled. He was _Cobb_. More memories resurfaced, of a time where he was not on the beach. They were of a time where he held his children in his arms. Where he held a tall and beautiful woman with short curly hair in his arms.

He bit down on his bottom lip for a moment and murmured "Full of regret-" but then the next thought nagged him. Someone had told him not to feel regret because it was fate that handled life. _Who_ was that someone?

"Waiting to die alone." The old man took a large breath in and stared at the table.

'_Don't lose yourself_.' A young woman's voice echoed in Dom's head. Ariadne was her name. He could remember her. And then he remembered how he was there.

"I've come back for you." Cobb mumbled and breathed steadily while saying, "To remind you- something." _Why_ was he there? "Something you once knew-"

A spinning top echoed in his ears and the words fell off the tip of his tongue "That this world is not real."

"To convince me to honor our arrangement." Saito almost chuckled out, his lips moist as he licked them.

Dom almost nodded as he whispered back "To take a leap of faith-yes." Ariadne had talked to him about fate and faith. So had someone else. "Come back so we can be young men together again."

"Come back-"

xxx

Cobb's eyes opened and he had to blink a few times to get used to the difference of lighting. A smirk was present on his face for it couldn't be wiped off. He looked around the cabin and was surprised by a stewardess asking him if he wanted a hot towel.

She had them told him that they were landing in Los Angeles in about an hours worth of time. He nodded to her and took the Immigration Form in his hands before she walked away from him.

Dom held onto the plane's seat, letting the feel of it sink in. '_This was reality'_. He turned his head towards his right quickly and looked over at a man dressed in a dark suit; _Arthur_. He let a small smile creep out of his lips as the man couldn't help but let out a chuckle in relief.

His eyes turned slowly towards the right and he eyed _her_; the young woman from his half-remembered dream; Ariadne. He opened his mouth for a moment, wanting to call out her name but he stopped himself remembering the fact that they weren't supposed to know each other.

All she could do was smile at him and he let himself smile back at her. She was so young again. She was back to that innocent young woman he had met only a few months back in real time. But in Limbo, they had created a life together. They had almost had children together.

He looked down once and then peered over at Saito who was staring directly at him. Saito nodded once in his direction and then turned around to make a quick call. This was it. He was finally going to make it home.

xxx

"Welcome home, Mr. Cobb." Was the next phrase that hit his ears and he couldn't help but smile at the Immigration Officer as he said "Thank you."

From the other side, Ariadne was watching him. She smiled quickly at him but she could tell that he hadn't noticed. She wanted to hold him in her arms again, like they had been doing for the past thirteen years but she could tell that now that he was in reality, he had different plans.

xxx

Domenic Cobb grabbed his suitcase quickly and walked towards the exit of the airport where the waiting area was located. As soon as the doors swung open, he saw Miles standing there with a large and very happy grin across his face.

He shook his hand and continued to smile at him while Miles whispered, "Welcome back, Dom." And then he pointed towards the exit and continued, "The car is this way."

Cobb grabbed Mile's arm and stopped him from walking by saying, "Wait." And when Miles did wait he continued, "Is there room for one more in the car?"

Miles nodded at him but his eyes were wide with confusion. "Are we waiting for Arthur?" He turned around and looked at Dom who was smiling blissfully at Ariadne, who had just emerged from the doors.

"Hold on for a moment." He placed a light hand on Miles' shoulder and put his suitcase down on the floor beside him.

"Dom?" Miles asked, his voice tense from the state of bafflement.

Cobb waited as Ariadne walked towards him, Arthur walking beside her. His eyes were wide. They weren't supposed to know each other. "What are you doing?" Arthur mouthed to him softly.

And all Dom could do was smirk at him and Ariadne's eyes brightened when she saw his blue pupils staring at her. He put out his hand towards her and she took it in his as he murmured, "My name is Domenic."

She laughed shortly at him and took his hand in hers and said "Ariadne."

"We'll, Miss Ariadne, if you need a place to stay in Los Angeles, I would be more than willing to help you." He smiled at her and let go of her hand, Arthur watching them both closely.

"On one condition." She smirked at him and whispered back "If we go out for coffee." He laughed at the request, remembering her one wish for when they got back to reality.

"I think that can be arranged." Dom smiled at her, seeing Eames walk out of the terminal on his right.

He took her small bag in his hands and walked towards Miles with her, his arm slowly draping around her small frame.

"What the hell?" Arthur couldn't help but ask in a low tone to no one in particular.

Eames' breath filled the atmosphere around him as he said, "I told you they were shagging."

_Authors Note:_

_This is the end. I really hope you enjoyed it. _

_I have something new planned, which I cannot wait to start to write. It is more in the style of 'Because Of Her' than this one. _

_Thank you for reading!_

_Please Review!_


End file.
